Simplicity at it's finest
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Storm returns, Iziah/Randy miss each other but refuse to admit it, Kane/Jamie are being blackmailed to keep their secret a secret, and no-one knows what the hell John/Raven are doing anymore, Will it finally work this time or is Simplicity just a pipe dream?
1. Welcome back!

**A/N **So I'm back sooner than I thought but thats good right? Lol, this is the last in the series so all the loose ends will be tied up and everything will be set right? Of course it sounds simple but we all know that simplicity is a lie right? Nothing is ever simple so without a further a-do, chapter 1 of Simplicity at its finest,

we have pushed fast foward one whole year! So strap up your seat belts cause here we go!

**Chapter 1 Welcome back!**

As soon as Storm got off the plane she headed over to Raven's, Storm tried to come home earlier but there wasn't anything available and Iziah told her not too, it would only over whelm her apparently, but at least she was doing better apparently so that was good news. Being in Hawaii had its down-fall, she had missed all the drama which meant she couldn't help pick up the shattered peices, but hopefully she could do that now. Storm raced up the hill and pushed inside, Iziah was at the kitchen table playing on the laptop.

"Hey Izzy, how's things?"

Iziah shrugged, "Usual really. You wanna a coffee?"

"Um sure"

"Cool, when you make mine, make it sweet"

That was the Iziah that she knew and loved, Storm got up and started to make them both a hot drink "So you're ok?"

"Yup. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking"

"What do you mean?"

Iziah let that evil grin slip onto her face, her silver orbs dancing wickedly, "I'm a cold hearted psycho-bitch that hates it when people are breathing, I forgot that being with Randy, I forgot everything I stood for, I wasn't meant to be in love! I wasn't meant to be a girlfriend or a wife! I only care for two people in this world, one of them is upstairs talkin to the potplant and the other is in the garage, I was never meant to care for a third person!"

"So you don't miss him?"

Iziah shook her head "Nope! And I can bet that he don't miss me. I was foolish to think I could be in love, I'm a cold hearted psycho-bitch and that suits me just fine"

"So you're over him?"

"Indeed. And you know I've never been happier, I get to go to sleep with that deep murderous rage, I missed that"

"Well as long as your happy" Storm said wondering whether or not Iziah was lying, sometimes it was hard to tell, Raven could always tell but Storm guessed that was because they were twins. "And how is Raven?"

"Still in bed, almost at the end of her grief, I'm just gonna let her chill in bed for a while"

"You sure thats wise?"

"Storm, do you know what its like to lose a child?" Iziah asked, her voice suddenly etched with danger. Storm slowly shook her head, "Its the most painful thing you can ever go through, it hurts more than any cheating boyfriend, it hurts more than any sisterly betrayal, it hurts more than any pyisical pain you could ever go through, losing a child isn't something you want to go through. I remember when I lost Damien, I prayed and prayed that no one I loved or liked would ever have to go through what I did"

"I didn't mean to touch a nerve" Storm said softly, Iziah was about to yell but stopped herself, she saw it in Storm's eyes, she just wanted to help make Raven better, they all did.

"Its ok. Look I know how hard it is, so I'm just letting her go through it at her own pace. And when I find Cena"

"What happened to him by the way?"

"You didn't hear? Well the asshole walked away from her three weeks after she lost the baby"

"What? No way!" Storm couldn't believe that, John Cena wouldn't do that? Would he? According to Iziah, he did.

"Yes way. He left and told her that he wasn't coming back, so he gets to move on with his superstar life while Raven is left to deal with it without the asshole that knocked her up. When I find him, I'm totally killing him"

"Wow, I can't believe John would do that,"

"Yeah and I thought Randy wouldn't cheat on me, but theres the evidence of that right there" Iziah thrust the phone to Storm. Her reason to keep it was simple, it was the nights when she started to miss Randy, she would just look at the evidence and remind herself how much better off she was without him.

Storm looked at the pictures as Iziah went on with her 'point' "See wrestling men nothing but trouble, I swear when I find Cena, his vocal chords are comin out, that way he won't be able to scream when I tear him limb from limb, oh I'm gonna enjoy that far more than I should"

"No your not" Raven said softly from the door-way, she was tired of her mourning, she was now a woman on a mission. She wanted her life back, there were far too many things in her past trying to take her life and up until right now, she had let them. Well not anymore, she was too old to be sitting in her room crying about how un-fair the world was, the world wanted to take her life, well not on her watch, Raven was dead set on regaining everything that had been taken, she couldn't replace her child but mourning his or her death wasn't going to help anyone, she accepted that she wasn't having a child and she was ready to move on. As for John, well she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, on one hand she still loved him but on the other, he had told her that it was over, if the chance came to regain him then she would certainly go for it, but right now she had a smaller fish to fry, and oddly enough it wasn't Iziah's personal vendetta against John Cena and Randy Orton.

"No, I am Raven. He shouldn't of done what he did"

"Iziah, we're moving on. He made his choice and killin him isn't gonna change nothin"

"No, but it'll make me feel a whole lot better"

"No. I don't want you killing or hurting him, and now that we're on that subject, his name is no longer to be mentioned in this house. Hi Storm by the way, hope Hawaii was good, hope you enjoyed it"

"Yeah I did. Are you ok?"

Raven nodded as she pulled on her boots, "Yup, well not all the way good but I'm getting there, eventually I'll be there. Wanna come for a walk?"

"Sure" Storm gulped the rest of her cold coffee, and waited for Raven to do her boots up. She handed the cellphone back to Iziah,

"Um I don't know whether or not to say this, but those pics are fake"

"What?" Iziah snapped sharply, they looked pretty real from where she was sitting.

"There fake, you can tell from the edging, its smeared like someone pasted it there. Oh and I wouldn't mention this to Randy, but he's never had a pepsi logo on his arm"

"Storm I'm ready"

"Just thought you should know, bye Izzy"

Iziah just kept staring at her phone, wondering if Storm could be right, she wasn't sure if she wanted Storm to be right or not.


	2. Son of a bitch!

**A/N **So second chapter, hope its alright and I'm sorry for the errors, its late and I need more coffee, so here is the second chapter and I hope its still making sense! Onwards Batman!

**Chapter 2 Son of a bitch**

Once Storm and Raven were gone Iziah lept for her laptop, she always thought that something was off with those pictures, she thought it was her trying to make excuses for Randy, now she wasn't so sure. Iziah connected her phone via the cord to her laptop and downloaded the picture to her computer, once it was on she selected the biggest one and sent it to her special photo shop program, it was only special because for some reason she had hacked the system and now it had functions that other photo shop programs didn't, have. For expample, she could strip a picture that had been altered back to its most original point, so if this pic was fake like Storm had claimed then she would be able to strip it back to its original point. Iziah selected it and hit Shift/F5, the computer would do the rest, Iziah couldn't help but hope that Storm was right, she hated to admit this even to herself, but she missed Randy, he was proof that she could have both, cold evilness and a hot boyfriend. After ten long minutes the laptop had finally finished and Iziah was staring at the truth, the most original point of the picture wasn't Randy. It was an old photo of CM Punk and Maria Kanellis from their old days of dating. Someone with skill, but not enough skill apparently, had altered it.

"Son of a bitch!" Iziah suddenly thumped the table, he was inncent and she had hung him without an explaination, Iziah actually rung him, not shocked that he didn't pick up. Instead she left a message.

"Hey its Iziah, just wanted to let you know you were right, pics were fake."

Iziah hung up and hoped that he would listen to the message, ringing back she realised that she didn't say the most important thing, good old voice mail again, "Me again I forgot to add the obvious, I'm sorry Randy, really I am, I'm sorry"


	3. Phantasy Star IV & John Cena

**Chapter 3 Phantasy Star IV & John Cena**

"So how are you, really?" Storm asked once they were done the hill and away from Iziah, it was always safer talking about stuff away from her, at least it wouldn't end with someone being bashed with a crowbar. Raven shrugged,

"Fine. I've moved on"

"Really?" Storm raised an eyebrow at her cousin, sometimes Raven could be such a sponge, absorb everything but never letting much go, and she once wanted to live in a pineapple. Moving on.

"Moving on isn't the right term." Raven let out a smile, "I've dealt with it, I lost our baby, crying isn't gonna un-change that. I've said my good-byes and I've grieved, now its time to get my life back"

"Just like that"

"Kinda" Raven nudged her softly, "You know what I figured out while I was laying in my bed crying"

"What?"

"I am not a damn _Lego _figurine"

"Thats gonna need some explaination Rae"

"From the age of six I have been built, so to speak, and at any given moment life has pulled me apart and put me back together and then pulled me apart and put me together, you see where I'm going with this. Point is, I am not life's figurine and I refuse to let myself get pulled apart again, I've had enough of being pulled apart, I'm happy with how I'm 'built' and its gonna stay that way, if life wants to pull me apart again, its gonna have to try a lot fucking harder, don't get me wrong, takin' my baby and John was a good move on their part, but theres one thing those fuckers didn't count on"

"And that is?" Storm asked a smile on her lips, she knew what was coming and it only made Raven sound more cool, that was the only term Storm could think of.

"I'm Raven Venom"

Both girls laughed, "What about you Stormy-Jo, over Jeff and what he did? FYI, if you want him hurt I think you could convince Iziah, she's on a really man hating spree at the moment"

Storm laughed before turning serious, "Nah I'm over it, Hawaii has given me alot of time to think and I realised something, I liked Jeff and I did feel a little spark, but thats all it was, I was only truely happy when...well you know when"

"You can't get that back though Stormy-Jo" Raven said softly, she didn't mean to be so cold sounding but sometimes you had to face facts.

"I know that Raven, but I only ever loved him and I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much so whats the point in trying?"

"Stormy-Jo careful, don't swear off men all together, you might end up like Mrs T"

Storm laughed "Thats not a bad thing, I hope I have that much spunk when I'm ninety-six"

"So do I actual, sorry you might end up like great Nana Sherri"

"See, now thats a bad thing"

They both laughed again before Storm asked the burning question, the one she wanted to ask but wasn't sure if she should, but since Raven as back to normal (well normal enough) she decided it couldn't hurt.

"So what about John?"

"What about him?"

"Uh" Storm wasn't sure how to put it, "So your over John?" She just blurted out bluntly making Raven smile a little. Blunt was how she operated, she forgot that along the way.

"Nope"

"You still love him?"

"Yup"

"How can you still love him after what he did, no offense"

"Because its like _Phantasy Star IV_ no many how many times that cheating prick Zio cheats and kills off your team, only leaving that idiot Hahn, you still love the game, Zio is just a complication that you need to get over"

"Are you going to tell John?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Do you see him here? I mean I could tell you but I dont think you could get the message to him any faster than I could right now

Storm didn't say anything for a moment before opening her mouth, trying to keep it light and fluffy-ish

"I still can't believe that you still love that game, you've clocked it how many times?"

Raven chuckled fondly; "Alot, I've done it with all wooden weaponry, I've done it with only one character, I've done it only using spells, I've done it only using strikes, I've even done it with one eye closed."

"And you still love it why?"

"Because playin' that game is like sex with John Cena, it don't matter how many times you do it, and how many variations you use, it's still the single greatest experience of your life and if you're a true fan you still get a tear in your eye when Alys dies."

"Ok I didn't need that image"

"Sure you did,"

"No. I didn't"

"Ok then I needed it, two of the greatest things ever mashed together, I can't help it, I want John naked playing _Phantasy Star IV_"

"You could probably have that you know, if you talk to him"

"Not ready to do that yet, besides I gotta see someone first but I assure you if I, for some reason, see John before then, I will talk to him, even if he don't wanna talk to me"

"He should, you did nothing wrong"

"Ah but I did" Raven admitted, "He shouldn't of left, him leaving when I needed him was a dick-move but on the other hand I didn't fight for him to stay."

"I'm sorry but I don't see it like that, you were shock and he left. I'm sorry but thats more than a dick-move"

Raven stopped and looked at her cousin and for a moment Storm thought she had gone too far, Raven was all about fair opinion but that didn't mean that you were safe from her wrath if you went too far. Raven only let out a breath and kept walking.

"I'm not saying its all my fault because you're right, I did need him and he walked away, that is his fault but I didn't tell him to stay, what was he meant to do, he didn't know. So, he's to blame for walking away and pulling a dick-move but I'm also to blame for letting him go so easily, do you see where I'm comin' from now?"

"Yeah I do, but I don't agree with it"

"Well Stormy-Jo that is your right, you may not agree with what I say but you will defend to the death my right to say it"

"Thanks for that Doctor Frued"

"Totally welcome." Raven stopped in front of her destination, "This is me, is there anything else?"

"Nah. Just promise me two things Raven, one; If you see John you will tell him what you told me and please for the love of God, stop comparaing him to a video game, its weird and creepy"

Raven only laughed as she went inside.


	4. Over the drama

**Chapter 4 Over the drama**

Raven opened the door and went straight to the back of the tiny warehouse turned place of business, the men whistled at her but she ignored it, they had no hope in hell with her so she just ignored it. Like she told Storm, she only loved one man and that was John, until she could speak to him and tell him that, she would pick up the other bits of her life, starting with work. Raven tapped on the door, just hearing him yell out made her smile, his door was always open for her so she felt more than confident walking inside the office.

"Raven Venom, long time, no see"

Raven smiled and took a seat in front of his wooden desk, "Bobby Sixkiller still rockin the mullet I see"

Bobby chuckled, "I am. So what brings you all the way down here to see me?"

"I was hoping you had a job going, no doubt you have something that no one else would do"

"How is it that you always know? Just when one of mine quit, you show up wanting a job"

"Well you always told me your door was always open for me Bobby, and now here I am"

Bobby lent back in his chair and gave the young girl a long look, she looked better than he imagined, he had heard about her 'trouble' and he honsestly didn't expect Raven to look that good afterwards, she looked bounced back and refreshed, cover or not, it was still convincing.

"I heard you've had some issues Rae, you know I can't take you if you're not fully in the game"

Raven let out a laugh, "Funny how you guys call them 'issues' I call them dramas and guess what Bobby, I'm over the drama"

"Like that?" Bobby asked, not really surprised Raven had already proved that she was wired different to other girls and people in general really, while others felt like they would never recover, Raven knew that she would and when she did she was better than ever.

"It took some time but here I am, better than ever"

Bobby got that twinkle in his brown eyes, "Well if you think you're ready, I have a job for you, you've always had a job with Sixkiller Enterprises"

"Good." Raven stood up and took the folder he gave her, another low-life that wouldn't take long to aprehend, "I'll be back in an hour, two if I decide to stop for coffee"

Bobby chuckled with glee making Raven raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Old Raven is back!" He teased making the cold laughter of the young girl rocket up his spine.

"She never went away Bobby, she just went to sleep and now she's back and better than ever" Raven gave him a very John like salute,

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, I need coffee"


	5. Am I going crazy? Yes, probably

**A/N **Ok so I'm not going to redeem Jeff, me and my 'editor' talked it over and we came up with something else so I hope you guys like that just as much, I still like Jeff just not enough to put him in this story lol but I couldn't leave Stormy-Jo without a love interest so onwards and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 5 Am I going crazy? Yes, probably**

After Raven had left her at some weird looking warehouse, Storm decided to go and take a look at the shops, she could do with some new art gear and a new sugar jar seeing as how Jeff broke her one. Thinking of Jeff didn't make her heart ache like she thought it would, instead her heart ached for _him_. Storm knew it was impossible but she still couldn't help but hope that she was wrong. After all this time her heart still remembered him, she had managed not to dwell on him, tried to forget him but that wasn't happening, Storm couldn't move on from him even if that's what his last words were. Storm trailed through the mall looking at the shops wondering whether or not it was safe to go into the art shops, Jeff was well into his art and she really didn't feel like seeing him right now. It meant possibly having to talk to someone and right now she didn't want to talk to anyone. At least not if she could avoid it. Storm went in and instantly went to the sketch books, her old one was well past being usable. Flicking through the pages and comparing prices she suddenly looked around, it felt like someone was watching her. No one was in sight except the sales girl and an ederly gentleman asking about something for his grand-daughter. Storm however, still got the feeling someone was watching her, studying her almost. Being in this store with the weird feeling was starting to creep her out, quickly she paid for her items and fled the store. After the art store she went to the appliance place, she just knew that she would go in wanting a sugar jar but would come out with something else she didn't need like a second blender or a fourth toaster or even a tenth jug. Storm looked around and told the sales man she was fine with her browsing, everything was normal and then it went weird, it was like she could sense the 'watcher' enter the store. That didn't make much sense to her seeing as how the store would buzz when someone entered, nothing chimed but still she could feel that someone had entered just to watch her.

"Are you alright miss?"

Storm turned and saw the same sales man looking at her concerned, she wasn't sure why until she noticed that she was clutching a cup so hard that cracks had started to appear. Her white face had gone even whiter,

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for the cup."

Right now the salesman didn't care for his cup, the young pale girl going paler was his concern, it didn't help that she was crushing a glass cup to the point where it was about to smash. In her state he doubted whether or not she would even feel it.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine thank you" Storm wasn't sure what made a stranger care but she was thankful, she really didn't need stitches put in her hand. "Wait, did anyone come in the store in the last five minutes"

His brow furrowed at her question, "Only an ederly lady assisted by a young gentleman"

That explained why the buzzer only went off once when the old woman came in, Storm didn't see a young gentleman with her,

"This guy did he have multi coloured hair?"

Again the salesman was puzzled "No, black shaggy hair. Miss, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you"

Storm left the store a little shaky and as she predicted, a sugar jar and another jug. Black shaggy hair reminded her of _him_, that couldn't be but it was the only person she could think of. Storm pushed it from her mind and went inside a clothing store, she wasn't going to let her own paranoia and stupidity ruin her day, not when nothing had really happened. Storm had a long look at the clothing, clothing stores weren't really her thing but she looked anyway, she even found a nice top, it was a pity that she couldn't afford it, her money was trailing a little lower these days. Still she looked at the top for a while wondering whether or not she could just steal it, pushing the Iziah in her away, Storm took one last look before heading on her way.

It was just after four when she got home, outside her door was a weird looking parcel, she couldn't hear it ticking so that was a good sign. Storm just looked at it, like she was waiting for it to jump up and bite her. Like a zombie she knocked on Mrs T's door, the older lady was pushing ninety-seven now so her movements were slower, Storm held a new liking and repsect for Mrs T, the only thing age had done to her was made her older, she was still functioning normally except she was slower.

"Hello dear,"

"Mrs T, did you see anyone drop off that package?"

Mrs T hardly missed anything but this she did, "No dear, is it ticking"

"Nah, its not a bomb. You didn't see anyone drop it off?"

"No dear" Mrs T gave her a long look, "Storm are you alright? Of course not. Come inside and I'll make you cup of tea"

Storm didn't like tea but she followed the older woman inside anyway, Mrs T would wind up making coffee anyway because really neither woman liked tea. Storm settled at the table and waited patiently as Mrs T bustled around her kitchen, her cat who Storm suspected to be as old as Mrs T, came and rubbed herself against Storm's pale legs.

"Now you tell me whats going on Storm, you look pale and sicker than usual" Mrs T was able to take both cups to the table and greatfully took a seat. "Whats got you so rattled and cagey?"

Storm took a sip of the hot bitter coffee, Mrs T never owned any sugar so she would have to suck it up and deal with the harsh coffee. "I just got these weird feelings, I went shopping today"

"Ooh what did you buy?" Mrs T's ageing eyes lit up, like any woman she enjoyed shopping even if it took her a little longer these days.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways while I was shopping I swear that someone was following me and watching me"

"If it was Jeffrey, I swear I will shove my cane up his ass. After what he did, he has no right to be near you"

"I don't think it was Jeff"

"Any ideas who it could be?"

Storm shook her head, reality had kicked her in the face again, the one person she wanted it to be it just couldn't be, death could and would stop any man his tracks. "No idea, maybe I'm just being paranoid"

Mrs T patted her hand, "Well if there is anything I can do, you just let me know, I may be slow moving these days but this old woman can still swing"

Storm chuckled but assured Mrs T that it wouldn't come to that. She was being stupid and that parcel was either imagination or a gift from her father. Lord she hoped so.

Storm finished up with Mrs T and took herself home, that parcel was still waiting, having no choice she picked it up and took it inside. While she bustled about putting away her gear and taking off her shoes the parcel burnt a hole on her counter, Storm could hear it shouting, 'Open me! Open me! Please Storm open me!'

Finally she just couldn't take it and ripped the lid off. Staring down at her was the same top she wanted to buy but couldn't afford. Black with red roses, the front laced up with silk string almost like a corset. She picked it up wondering who knew that she wanted that top, there was her and thats all, she didn't even mention it to Mrs T. Underneath was a note, written in sloppy writing like a five year old had written it.

_Hope you like Storm_

Storm put the shirt down and tried her hardest not to freak out, someone was following her and she had no idea who it was or what they wanted.

_Am I going crazy? Yeah proabably, it was only a matter time of really. _

_Welcome to insanity Storm, you'll like it here_


	6. But what does it mean?

**Chapter 6 But what does it mean?**

Randy played the message from Iziah again, now he had two of his closest friends with him, John and Punk listening to it so they could help him. He had no idea what the hell it meant and the Viper needed help.

"So what does that mean?" Randy asked as he stopped the message, when it came to women Punk and John had a little more experience with reading women,

"Exactly what it says Randy, she's sorry that she was wrong and you were right"

"Yeah that much I got Punk, but does it mean anything else?"

"Like what Randy?" Punk asked wondering what else a straight forward message like that could mean.

"I don't know, do you think she's really sorry?"

"I do. I ain't never heard Iziah apologize and I once saw her choke her sister out with a bandana" John supplied, right now he was all about helping Randy, clearly the Viper needed it, John feared that if he didn't help his friend he would wind up with a STD, since his split from Iziah Randy had been spreading himself around like a fresh carton of smokes in prison. At least the girls he had fucked weren't whores, but of course that wasn't stopping Eve Torres from trying.

"And do you think I should call her?"

"Do you want to call her?"

Randy shrugged not really knowing what he wanted, "I do and I don't. What would I say if she actually picked up?"

"This may be foreign to you Randy, but you would say hello, or if you want to be really radical, you would say hello Iziah'"

"Seriously Punk one more un-helpful comment I am going to knock you the fuck out"

"I thought that was pretty helpful, you would say hello, its just logic"

"Punk has a point you know"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll call the stupid bitch"

"I suggest you don't call her that" Punk whispered, "Girls don't like it when you call them stupid bitches"

Randy ignored him and just listened to her ringtone, and then suddenly he shut his phone with a sharp snap. "Voicemail"

"So leave a message you douche!"

"You were warned Punk!" Randy shouted, now he was more focused on chasing Punk, at least chasing Punk wasn't that hard to deal with. Dealing with Iziah was always harder and right now Randy just couldn't do it.

**Iziah;**

When Iziah came up her stairs she lent against the back of the couch and peered down at her sister, it had been a long while since Raven had been asleep on the couch. It only meant one thing but right now Iziah couldn't be bothered with that.

"Rae? Are you sleeping?" Iziah whispered poking her side gently.

Raven opened her eyes groggily "I was"

"Now that you're up, hi!"

Raven rubbed her eyes, her tiny amount of sleep was going to have to work, tomorrow she would be on the road going after her next bounty, Bobby had given her the folder the moment she came back to his office, true to her word a coffee in one hand and a bounty in the other. This one was going to be a little harder, that didn't matter at least it didn't until Iziah woke her up.

"Question Rae, what does it mean when you leave a voicemail to a guy saying your sorry but he doesn't respond?"

"He hasn't recieved the message, he's busy, he hasn't forgiven you, he isn't sure what to say"

"Why wouldn't he forgive me?" That was all she had heard, "Doesn't he know that I've never said sorry to anyone? Doesn't he know that I actually mean this and I was an idiot for hanging him a little too early."

"Yeah unless you said that in your message I don't think Randy knows all that"

"So you think I should tell him?"

"That might help"

Iziah flipped up her phone and rung him, stupid damn voicemail. Iziah didn't bother leaving a message.

"Why do I see this a recurring pattern?" Raven muttered as Iziah trampled back down the stairs, "I feel like we've been here before, have we been here before?"


	7. Blackmail

**Chapter 7 Blackmail**

When Kane got in from training the first thing he did was check his phone for texts from Jamie. So far the only ones that knew he was with her was John, Randy and Daniel Bryan. There was nothing but that was ok, she would text later or better yet she would be online, Kane still couldn't believe that it had roughly been a year since he got together with Jamie, more shocking was the fact that Kane still very much loved the girl, it was a relationship that he still wanted to be in, one where he would do anything to keep it. Kane shuffled some stuff into his locker when a note slipped out.

_I know_

Kane saw red, Daniel pulling his dumb tricks was now annoying. Kane turned it over expecting it to have some sort of goat face on it. Instead there was only more writing.

_Do what I say Glen or I tell HBK that you are doing his little girl_

"Hey Kane," Daniel said cheerfully before Kane had slammed his body against the lockers, his hand on the younger man's throat.

"What the fuck are you thinking Daniel"

Daniel struggled to think, struggled to breathe and Kane had no choice but too loosen the hold a little bit so he could talk. "What are you talking about Kane?"

He shoved the note in his face "This is what I'm talking about Daniel. You honestly didn't think I wouldn't know it was you"

"I didn't write that Kane"

"Really? Why is it that I don't believe you?"

Daniel struggled to get free, his eyes pleading with his partner "Kane I give you my word I didn't write that, why would I write that anyway?"

"Because its you Daniel"

"Kane if did that it would hurt Jamie" "Don't you say her name!" Kane shouted banging Daniel's head against the locker so hard it left a slight dent. "I'm just saying that you and...her are good together, you know it, she knows it and I know it, why would I ruin that for you when its made you far more tolerable. Since you and her, you have become way easier to be around"

Kane let him go but still pointed that gloved hand at Daniel, "I swear if I find out it was you Daniel"

"It wasn't me, I give you my word Kane, it wasn't me"

Kane wasn't sure if he believed Daniel but for right now all he could do was take the younger man's word.


	8. Plan A

**A/N **So I know the chapters are short, sorry! But still I hope you guys enjoy anyways!

**Chapter 8 Plan A**

Another night down and John sat at the bar nursing his one beer. While Randy was sleeping his way through the non-slutty side of the Diva's locker room, John had pretty much thrown himself into work. It was the only thing he could do where he was free of Raven, when he was working, when he was sigining autographs, when he was being a special guest star, he didn't have to think about Raven, she was gone from his head entirely, of course until he stopped then his head was invaded by her, everything that he remembered about her, good and bad swirled around his brain and he kept wondering if she was thinking of him, had he made the wrong move, he wasn't quite sure about anything anymore except one thing, and that was he was tired of the drama. He was thirty-two and the drama in his life needed to be over, so whether or not it was painful John knew he had to move on from Raven, one way or another he would. At least thats the theory he had in his head. Looking at her number in his phone, John couldn't resist being curious, what would happen if he did ring her? Would she answer or would she hit ignore. He rung it and waited nervously for her to pick, before she had a chance he hung up. He kept doing that until he decided that was enough torture. Randy flopped beside him looking a little tired and worn down.

"So what were you talkin to Eve about?"

Randy shrugged but didn't say, John already knew to a point. Since his break up with Iziah, Eve had been gunning for her spot in Randy's bed, so far the Viper wasn't having it, but tonight it looked like Eve was going to get her way. Before John could say anything his phone rung, the number was blocked so he wondered who was on the other end, there was only one way to know,

"Hello?"

"Hello there love" A thick Russian accent peaked out, "I just checked my phone to see several missed calls and I was wondering who was calling me"

"Sorry, I must have the wrong number, I was looking for someone else"

"Who were you looking for? I might be able to pass the message on"

"It doesn't matter now I guess"

"Well can I at least know who was calling me? Gives me a fright to see a number I don't know"

"Uh John Cena" He got out before he could stop it, it just flew out of his mouth and the laughing on the other end didn't help anything.

"I wondered if you would say who it was"

"Raven?"

"No, the man in the moon. Yes its me, you should of known that considering you called me eight times. So whats on your mind Cena?"

John stumbled, what else could he say or do? Raven was talking to him calmly as if nothing had happened, as if she was ok with everything that had happened. She was being civil, not just civil but nice.

"Is that all John? Cause I'm really busy right now"

Again it sounded friendly like nothing was wrong at all. "Uh"

Raven let out a chuckle, "Well when you think of something to say, call me back, right now I need coffee and concentration and I can't do that while talkin to you"

"Um bye I guess"

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger, if you wanna talk to me, don't be a stranger. You can call but I suspect that won't be necessary in another hour or so"

Raven hung up making John wonder what the hell was going on with the world now. Raven was being nice, Randy was chatting up Eve and he still wasn't over Raven.

John heard the last of the conversation going on between slutty Eve and heart broken Randy. "I guess I'll see you in an hour Eve"

She patted his arm and sauntered away, she had finally broken the Viper and soon enough she would be on the list of women he had fucked. Eve however wanted to be on the elite list, women Randy had _loved_, so far it had only one name, Iziah. Sure enough, Eve would be the second name on that list.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"I'm going to finish my beer, then I'm going to fuck Eve, maybe that will let the bitch move on from me."

"And this has nothing to do with Iziah?"

"She's over me, she's made that clear"

"No she hasn't!" John exclaimed, if anything she proved that she still wants you because she called you and said she was sorry"

John saw it in his friend eyes, he wasn't over Iziah and his fuckings with the Divas was merely Randy's way of getting over Iziah, fucking the pain away, cause he made damn sure that he burnt the trail after he had used them. He didn't want any of them find their way back to him. It was just Randy's way of getting over the hurt.

"John I'm moving on"

John let out a long sigh, now that Raven had called he had been empowered to make things right and now he was going to try and make Randy do the same thing.

"Look Randy, you have two options, you can sleep with Eve like we've all contemplated during our darkest hours, or you can admit to yourself that there is only one girl that makes you truely happy and do anything to get her back"

Randy saw the truth in his eyes, and he knew John was right.

"Your right John!" Now Randy felt the empowerment and he knew exactly how to do it. Grabbing his stuff he headed out to hail the nearest taxi, Randy could only hope this worked.

John went back to his beer, he was still wondering what the hell Raven meant by an hour or so. He could only wait it out, unlike everything else.


	9. Blind awkwardness

**Chapter 9 Blind awkwardness**

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw the movement, he couldn't help it really, he kept sneaking glances at the entrance wondering and hoping that she would arrive and now in the flesh Raven had. John actually had to do a double take, Raven wasn't dressed like Raven, her short skirt was pink, _pink_ of all colours, her button up shirt was purple and a little tighter than normal, he doubted whether or not she could even breathe. Even her footwear was different, Raven always stuck to either boots or barefeet, now she was wearing strappy heels, it was a girly version of his ex-lover and he wasn't so sure if he liked it or not. Girly Raven was a little creepy and way too weird, it was bizzaro world and he didn't want to stay here any longer. The only thing that was the same was her hair, only it was in cute pigtails, at least they weren't sticking out the side making her look like a child, they flowed down her back making the girly version of this Raven seem even weirder. It got weirder when he found himself going up to her, wanting to talk to her, it just seemed even more bizzare when he looked at her smiling face.

"Hey John, how are you?"

"Good" He kept looking at this version of his Raven, it was weird but the more he looked the more he was starting to like it. "You look.."

Raven let out a slight chuckle, her pigtails bouncing in time to her massive chest, it was when he noticed the black shades resting on her head, it was a little to late to be wearing shades. "Different I know, I'm working if you can believe that. You look good though John"

"Thanks. So do you, really good. Of course I would of known that if I had been around"

"Wow. It didn't take long for this to get weird. Alright now that its weird I should go and do some work"

Raven pulled down her shades and pulled out a long cane, now she officially looked blind. "Wish me luck _lover_"

John watched her as she padded down along the carpet, she really did look blind. John took a seat back at the bar and watched her as she moved, her cane seemed to make even more of an echo. Her tiny body bumped straight into Darren Young.

"Sorry" Raven chirped as she moved her cane.

"What are you" "Blind, yeah a little bit"

Darren looked at the young girl, waving a hand in front of her she didn't give herself away, she really was blind.

"Sorry, I didn't realise" Darren looked her over again, his prize right in front of him, in more ways than one when he checked out the massive bouncing cleavage.

"Its ok, could you tell me where the lifts are? People have a nasty habit of saying 'over there' like a blind chick knows where 'over there' is?"

Darren let out a chuckle, this would be his easiest target yet. "I'll do you one better, I'll take you to them myself, Miss?"

"Black. Victoria Black" Raven let out a well timed giggle when she felt his hand take her free one. "Thats very kind of you Mr?"

"Young. Darren Young"

Darren led her to the lift unaware of John's seething anger, if only things like that could travel through the air, then Darren would of felt it and known straight away, stay away from the hot 'blind' girl.

Raven let him lead her to the lift, every part of her played blind, in fact behind her glasses her silver orbs were shut. Darren was her guide now and her other senses of course. He opened the door for her and led her inside, "Could you do me a favour Darren?"

"Which floor Victoria?"

She let a smile come to her face "Fifth please."

Darren hit the floor and slid inside with her, Victoria none the wiser, at least thats what he thought. The doors shut and Darren kept thinking of his payout, that fat wallet tucked inside her pocket was just bulging with money that would soon be his. Darren should of felt bad but he didn't, it was just a blind girl, who cared right? He slid his fingers inside her pocket and took her wallet, Victoria didn't say anything, she felt his hands and was just thankful that he didn't try anything else, cover would of most definately be broken if he did. Finally the doors were set to open, he would wait for her to slide out and then he would take a look through her bright pink wallet and take what he wanted, Victora couldn't stop him, what the hell was a blind girl going to do about it.

A little dinging told her that the doors were open and Bobby would be waiting on the other side,

"Darren?" Victoria questioned making the young man stop,

"Yes Victoria?"

Raven smacked him right across the face, hard enough to send him stumbling into Bobby who was waiting patiently on the other side. "Oh FYI, I'm not blind"

Bobby quickly got him under control, those metal cuffs hooking his arms together. Bobby looked to the young girl, "Victoria, I have a car waiting outside if you want a lift back"

"I'm alright here but thank you anyways"

Raven watched as Darren was pulled away, another one down and now just the rest of the night to get through.

John easily found out where she was staying, it wasn't hard to get your way when your John Cena of all people, now he was standing outside her door wondering whether or not to knock. She was just a wooden door away but he still wasn't sure whether or not to knock, he had no idea what he was thinking, what possible outcome could he be hoping for? It couldn't be good at least thats what the negative thoughts told him, he tried to be positive but that was getting harder and harder. John finally swallowed the negative energy surrounding him and tapped on the door. Nothing happened which made him even more nervous, he was at least expecting her to shout out. John tried again earning footsteps coming closer to the door. It stopped and John tapped again. The door opened a crack and John was litterly pulled inside. The door snapped shut and quickly locked so he was trapped. John got himself together and let his greedy blue eyes scour her almost naked frame. Raven was standing in front of him, lacy black lingerie combined with a silk robe, her hair was loose now and from where John was standing she hadn't lost any of her hotness.

"So there is a reason your here?" Raven asked not making any attempt to cover herself, truth be told she was slightly enjoying his perving eyes.

"I saw you with Darren Young"

Raven let a smirk come to her face, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous"

"I wasn't jealous!" John got out before remembering his promise, he was over the drama. "Fine I was jealous. He's an idiot"

"Yes he is" Raven agreed, "But other than his idiocy, why else are you here?"

"Um" John stumbled, he wished she would cover up a little bit, it was harder to think when his ex was standing there in curve hugging lingerie and a silk robe that did everything but cover up her body. "Raven what happened?"

"Well first my father died, then I was locked away, my mother died but I didn't find out until two years after it happened, then Jamie got sick and I was locked away again, then I started to work for Bobby, you moved in, I fell in love and you left, I fell in love again, got pregnant, lost our baby then you walked away again, I grieved and healed up, then I started to work for Bobby again, pulled Darren Young off the street, came up here to relax and now here we are"

John couldn't help a small smile, "You just sumed up your whole history in one minute"

"Yeah" Raven chuckled fondly, even in cliff notes, her past made her tired. "So thats what happened to me, unless I left something out?"

"Sounds like you got it all Raven" John stood up from his spot at the end of the bed, Raven couldn't recall him sitting down. "I guess I should go and leave you to your evening"

"Ok, I'm going to have a bath, feel free to join me" Raven smiled as she turned around and went into the bathroom. John watched as the door shut, not knowing whether or not to believe what she had just said. He went to the door and pressed his ear against it, he wasn't quite sure what he expected to hear but still he listened in. Testing her somewhat he opened the door, he was expecting to hear protest but all he got was a smile, a soft teasing smile telling him to hurry up.

"I wondered whether or not you would come in" Raven purred lifting up a leg and letting the bubbles slide off. "You've made it this far John, now what?"

He didn't say anything, it was too hard, even after the time that had passed he still found her attractive, she still got him to that point of desperate want and devestating need, the hungry lust and burning love would never truely leave, he knew that the moment he looked at her naked bubble infested frame.

"You can either stand there and stare or you can join me, I think there's enough room for two"

It was auto-pilot now, he could barely comprehend what he was doing but still it was just acting and not thinking. He pulled at his clothing until it was a heap by the bath, the water was warm on his legs, he lowered himself down until it was surrounding him and engulfing him. Raven wasn't in her spot long, in a flash she was laying the length of his body, lips entwined on his. John let himself have this, it had been too long and having this was just something he needed, like oxygen. Wet hands groped naked skin, he pulled her until she was laying against him properly. John loved this little slice of heaven, Raven's small body against his, her heated lips on his, Raven moved her hips grinding him properly and bringing back that state of desireable wanting, from both of them. Raven kept her lips on his as she moved herself into the right position. A little gasp left her vocal chords, she had some how forgotten what it felt like to have him this far. John pulled her closer needing to feel every inch of slippery wet skin. Raven fell to his embrace, it was far sweeter than she remembered, together they moved until the water was splashing over the side and soaking everything it touched. Neither of them cared, right here in the bath was where they wanted to be, they both knew that and for right now, that was enough.


	10. MotherFucker!

**Chapter 10 MotherFucker!**

Iziah pulled on her white coat in an attempt to make her stop thinking about her phone. It didn't work and she found herself willing it to ring as she got ready for work. Iziah had actually braved the voicemail of Randy and left him a message, she knew it was a weird message that probably didn't make much sense but still she had left a message, it was a big step for her. But still he hadn't replied, not even to say 'fuck off' which is what Iziah expected, the weird thing was she didn't blame him if that was his message, she had hung him too early, that had happened to her alot and it never stopped hurting. All you want is a chance but you never get it because the mind is already made up and the hanging has already occured. Even if you are given a chance and even of the mind is changed, right in the back is still that thought, I hung her/him once, was I right or wrong? Iziah hated it and she hated it even more that she had done it to Randy, Iziah had 'hung' alot of people and felt nothing except disappointment that the noose wasn't real, but with Randy it was different, she had grown kind of attached to the Viper, he truely understood and not many people or men rather truely understood her, but Randy did. Sighing it away she stuck her phone to the waistband of her jeans and headed up the stairs. Storm was at the kitchen table reading some sort of magazine. Iziah wasn't sure why but Storm had been over alot lately, well not alot but more than usual, it was almost as if she was afraid of something. Iziah didn't ask what, a part of her didn't care the other part wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Hey Storm"

"Hey, is Raven around? I went to her room but everything was shut"

"Yeah she's off working, catching some guy and possibly getting her ass kicked"

"I never get my ass kicked" Raven interrupted walking through the door, "And even if I do, I give as good as I get"

Storm let out a laugh as Iziah's trained eye scoured her sister, "Why do you look so happy Raven?"

"Because I had a good night at work" Raven supplied obviously, she was a little unsure of what Iziah expected her to say, what other reason could there be for her to be happy? Certainly it couldn't be the sex she had with John, in the bath, on the bathroom floor, in the bed, against the door and thats when Raven lost count. She just knew that in that short period she was with John, she had sex alot, she wasn't even sure how it was possible, but the nail marks on her hips said otherwise.

Iziah was still running her eyes over her sister, suddenly it came to her. "You had a bath!"

Raven and Storm just shot eachother looks as Iziah continued "You had sex! Oh my God, you had sex in the bath!"

Raven took a seat next to Storm "It's not that uncommon you know, people have baths, people have sex and sometimes they have sex in the bath, its not unusual"

"Please tell me it wasn't who I think it was" Iziah pleaded with her sister who wasn't giving away anything. "Raven please don't tell me it was who I think it was"

"Who do you think it was?" Raven asked pleasantly, it was always fun to watch her sister squirm.

Iziah pulled her hair in desperation, Raven was meant to be going forward not backwards.

"Alright Iziah, you win, I couldn't help myself, I had sex with Sheamus, his ginger-ness just got to me. I had to see if he glowed in the dark, then I ran into Kofi Kingston, I couldn't resist his fake Jamacian-ness and then I ran into Tamina and I couldn't deny myself her super-fly-ness"

Storm was in a fit of laughter by that point seeing the grin on Raven's face, Iziah looked like she was about to murder her.

"You are so gonna be killed if all that is true"

"Iziah, go to work"

"With pleasure"

Iziah got to work earlier than usual, it was the only job she had where she showed up in time, the only job she had that she liked enough to keep. Even if her boss and his wife currently enjoyed a game called 'lets bang on your desk' Iziah had seen far too much of her boss but it still didn't stop her from liking her job and doing her best at it. Iziah quickly grabbed her list for the day and went into what she called 'the killing floor' Of course no one really died here because they were already dead but to Iziah it was her killing floor. A body was already waiting for her, waiting to tell her how he died and who had done it. From his wrinkled face she was already making her judgement, oldie died of heart attack. Of course that wouldn't stop her from opening him up and taking a gander inside. Iziah whistled her favourite song as she put on her blue latex gloves and saftey goggles, it wasn't until she reached for her drill that she realised what song she was whistling, Randy's theme song. He was meant to be long gone but no, he was right there on the surface and flickering like a neon light, she had always hated those. Iziah pulled back the cupboard door looking for her drill, it wasn't there and thats when she noticed that the lock on the cupboard was broken.

"MotherFucker!"

By the time she got home her mood hadn't improved, she was still seething about her drill. Some bastard had broken in and stolen her drill, _stolen_ from _her_, no one got away stealing from her, no one.

"Motherfucker stole my damn drill!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Thats gonna take some explaining"

"Went to work and my drill was gone! Motherfucker!"

"So get a new drill"

"Its not about the drill Rae, its the priciple, he stole my goddamn drill!"

"What makes you say him?"

"Because only a man is dumb enough to fuck with me and my drill" Iziah snapped before sitting next to her sister on the couch, "Plus I've set him a little trap, lets see him take my tools of destruction now!"

Raven didn't even bother responding, there was no point, she knew Iziah wouldn't listen because she never listened when it came to her drill.


	11. Another stalker act

**Chapter 11 Another stalker act**

Storm realised that she couldn't hang around Raven's forever, she had to go home at some point and the sooner the better. Storm was a little scared to go home, she had no idea what she would do if she came face to face with her stalker, after going through all the possiblities of who it could be, her mind only came up with one name, Ted. That was a person she could without seeing, she couldn't handle Ted twice in one lifetime, the first time was enough. On her way home down the empty steet she felt strangely calm, she didn't get any weird feelings of people watching her, just an eerie safe calm. Storm concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, getting home was her only objective and that was the only thing that kept her going.

"Storm!"

She wanted to keep walking but human nature betrayed her and she found herself turning around and facing Jeff Hardy. She didn't say anything as his eyes searched her's, Storm still didn't feel her heart ache, just annoyance that he trip home had been halted.

"Hi Jeff"

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good" Jeff shifted from foot to foot nervously "About what happened"

"Forget it, I have"  
"I was hoping you would apologize" Jeff started his voice becoming more sure by the second.

"And why the hell would I apologize? You cheated on me"

"Well it was your fault, if you had just"

Storm really couldn't believe what she was hearing, he cheated on her and she was expected to apologize to him, "Ok Jeff, let me get this straight, you cheated on me and you want me to apologize to you? Are you serious?"

Jeff tried to take her hand but in time Storm pulled it away, "Storm if you say you're sorry, I'll give you another chance"

"Who says I want another chance?" Storm snapped turning on her heel and walking away, slowly the anger was coming to the surface, if she was in the wrong then she would of said sorry to keep the peace, but Storm had done nothing wrong, unless you count trusting Jeff Hardy as a mistake. Her phone started ringing, she was glad for the interruption from Jeff's hesitant shouting. She was getting further and further from him so at least that worked in her favour. Not being to ignore it any longer she pulled her phone up, "Hello Storm speaking"

Nothing was heard on the other side except static, "Please say something because this is really starting to freak me out"

"I don't mean to freak you out Storm"

It was so gentle that she didn't reconize the voice, only that it was male. "Who is this?"

They didn't say anything and just let the line go dead. It only made the white haired beauty shake a little bit more. Storm practically ran all the way home and didn't stop running until her back was pressed against the door, anyone would think the boogeyman was chasing her. Storm jumped again as her phone went off, "Get it together Storm, its only a little stalker, you can deal with this"

Her phone stopped ringing and instead her door jolted and Storm jumped again. "And damnit girl, stop jumping" Storm scalded herself as she went to the door. Lita was standing on the other side, Storm had grown closer to Lita and Matt, she reasoned that just because Jeff was obviously a jerk it didn't mean she had to stop being friends with Matt and Lita.

"You ok girl?" Lita looked at her friend concerned, Storm was slightly more pale than usual and sometimes that was hard to even tell.

"Yeah. I'm ok" Storm shook it off and let her friend in. "Just stupid people on my telephone"

"Was it Matt? Cause he tends to do that" Lita laughed as Storm made a hot drink. Coffee could make anything better even a stalker.

"No, he usually tells me that aliens are coming"

Lita laughed again "It would explain why he was on the roof last night"

"He was on the roof?"

"Yeah, cookin bacon on a barberque, apparently thats the only way to cook bacon, on a barberque on the roof"

Storm bought the coffee to the table and took a seat with Lita, it felt good having company especially when she was so cagey.

"Well Matty has a point, bacon just isn't bacon if it ain't cooked on the roof in a barberque"

"Oh please not you too, he wound up falling off the damn roof and breaking his wrist, I had to do everything for him including that thing he usually does in the bathroom during his shower"

"Bet he enjoyed that"

"Yeah but by the time I was done, my wrist was hurting I thought it was never going to end"

They both let out giggles even if Storm was a little disturbed by the images in her head "But how are you really?" Lita asked as they settled down, her brown eyes going to dark concern for her friend.

"Good. Although he told me I should apologize to him"

"For what?"

Storm shrugged, "I don't know but apparently it was my fault and I should say I'm sorry"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare apologize! You did nothing wrong!"

"Well duh, I wasn't even thinking about saying I'm sorry, it was his fault not mine and he needs to get over that"

The girls stayed at the table drinking coffee and talking, by the time Lita left it was starting to get dark and Storm was getting hungry. As she opened the door for Lita she noticed another package, this one was smaller but still she took it inside. Storm locked her door and set the package down on the counter, she didn't want to open it but still it would call to her. Storm only waited ten seconds before tearing it open, it was a note and her favourite candy, Storm didn't eat much candy but caramel squares were her weakness,

_DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO HIM! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT STORM! I"M SORRY FOR FREAKIN YOU OUT! I JUST NEEDED ONE MORE LOOK BEFORE HEADING SOUTH_.

He was leaving? Storm just kept reading the note and abesent mindly shoving caramel squares into her mouth. By the time she was finished the packet her mind was made up, she didn't want this guy to leave, at least not without knowing who it was.


	12. So that's what it means

**Chapter 12 So thats what it means**

Jamie's puzzled face kept reading the paper wondering what it all meant, she got certain points but the main theme of it she missed. Jamie got that this person would be mad if she kept seeing Kane, but why would they even care? It also told her that she should give him something but she had no idea what because the note didn't say, it just said jibberish after a while and Jamie was forced to put it down. Still puzzled she dialled Kane, hoping that it was ok, Kane didn't like to get phonecalls during the day but she had to call him and ask if knew anything.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?"

"How did you know it was me?"

Kane chuckled "Caller ID, so whats up?"

"I got a note but I don't understand it, could you help me?"

"Sure, what did it say?"

Jamie relayed what it said and with each word Kane got more jumpy and annoyed, not that he told Jamie that, she sounded upset enough as it was. "Jamie I'll take care of it"

Jamie chewed her lip a little before answering, "Kane I think we should tell Raven, she'll know what to do"

"No" Kane let out a long drawn out sigh, "Baby, I'll take care of it, theres no need to involve your sister"

Jamie tried not to cry, "Ok but promise me if you can't handle it we will go to Raven, she's very good at finding people"

"I give you my word, if we can't handle it, I'll talk to Rae"

They hung up after saying goodbye, Jamie put her phone down and flopped on her bed. She let the confused tears slide down her cheeks, all she saw was someone was trying to take her Kane away from her, she had worked so hard at getting him and now he was being taken away, and Jamie wasn't sure if she could stop it. Jamie just had to trust that Kane had it handled like he promised.


	13. A long red rose

**Chapter 13 Long red rose**

When Storm got up in the morning she still wasn't sure about her stalker, did she want him to just go or did she want to know who it was, but knowing who it was could open a whole other can of worms, and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to do that. Huffing and puffing Storm had a shower and got dressed for the day, it didn't help that today was Valentines Day, it also didn't help that today of all days was her birthday, it was fates cruel sick joke, a day thats already bad made worse because it meant she was another year older. Of course it wouldn't be as bad if _he_ was still around, _he_ could make anything good. He even made being with Ted good and when your being held down while chicken feed is poured on your face and chickens are pecking at you, its pretty hard to make that good, so she knew he was special, he made being tortured good, and that was pretty hard to do considering it was torture. After Storm was dressed she braved opening her door only to find nothing, Storm heaved a sigh in relief and almost disappointment at nothing. She told herself she was being stupid, if she started hoping for things now she won't like the outcome, because it wouldn't be anyone she was hoping for. Storm made sure she had everything and headed to work without another thought about her stalker and her stupid birthday.

When she got to work, her friends were waiting with a birthday cake and a mini celebration, it only made Storm wish that her dream man would make his entrance, but some things can never change, death being number one. Storm let her friends cast the day over her, like any other day she would somehow make a way through. Finally after all the hugging Storm was allowed to go on with work. Cooking all day made all thoughts of everything and everyone slip away, she had to concentrate if she didn't want to burn herself. Again.

After work she slipped over to Mrs T's so the ederly lady could wish her happy birthay, like she thought Mrs T had a small cake waiting. Birthdays are a celebration and you needed cake, at least thats what Mrs T told her. Storm stayed longer than she intended, her birthday was coming to a close and she didn't want to be at home any more than she had to be, Raven had offered to come over after wishing her a happy birthday of course. All day Storm had been bombarded with texts from her family and even given the odd gift but she knew deep down that she wanted her stalker to say it. Storm wasn't even sure why, maybe it was just a case of being curious. When she finally slipped home, her eyes lit up at the long red rose.

_Happy Birthday! I couldn't get much but I hope you like it_, It was nothing more than a red rose but it still made Storm smile.


	14. Zombie revolution is comin'

**Chapter 14 Zombie revolution is comin'**

Iziah came up the stairs the next morning shaking slightly, it made Raven wonder what she had seen now, it took a lot to scare her sister but when it did, well Iziah went into full paranoid mode and started carrying a weapon and trying to hack everything that came near her.

"You ok Izzy?"

"Ya-ha, I just saw the scariest zombie movie of all time! Seriously, do not watch it alone"

Raven laughed, "Zombies? Seriously?"

Iziah looked at her sister evily, "Yes seriously. Are you a zombie? Cause you have to tell me if you are"

"I'm not a zombie" Raven assured her, "But I am going out tonight so don't wait up"

"Where are you gong? A zombie meetin?"

"Yes Iziah, I'm going to a meeting for the dead, thats exactly what I'm doing, how did you know?"

Iziah gave her sister a peircing look "Oh ha-ha very funny"

"But seriously, I won't be home"

"Okey-dokey then" Iziah shrugged filling up her mug with coffee "Oh guess what!"

"You found your drill?"

"No" Iziah said like it was obvious, "But I did set a trap and my new drill has gone missing and there was blood on the trap, so whoever it was is now bleeding out and possibly dying. Yay!"

"Only you would think someone dying is a good thing"

"Yeah well its what they deserve for stealing my drill, twice might I add" Iziah let out an evil giggle, "Oh and by the way, the zombie revolution is comin, so watch out"

"I'll have my wonder woman underwear on incase they come knockin"

"Better have more than that girl, zombie's don't care for underwear, if they did I'd have no problems"

Raven laughed as her sister slid out the door.

When she got to work she was just glad that her boss wasn't banging his wife on the desk again, although she would admit it was nice to see a couple of thirty years still so in love that they needed to bang each other on his desk. Iziah finished her coffee and set her mug down, another day of hacking people up and another day thinking of Randy, he still hadn't replied to her message which she still didn't understand, she even listened to the message to make sure it wasn't mean, it wasn't but still Randy hadn't replied. It made her wonder if he was still mad and would she ever be forgiven. She pulled on her gloves and decided to put her mind back at work, there was a new black body bag lying on her table. Iziah always liked pulling open the bags, the dead body was like a present. She had always liked opening presents especially if it was a dead body. Even better if it was someone she hated. Iziah reached for the zip but quickly stopped, she swore to God or Satan that the bag moved, it did move, it wriggled ever so slightly. Iziah pushed the paranoia of zombies away and went back to the bag, slowly she pulled down the zip and pulled the opening away.

"Rah!" Randy pushed himself up sending the poor scared girl halfway across the room. "You should of seen your face Izzy!"

Iziah was having trouble breathing, trouble understanding what the hell was going on, Randy Orton in a body bag scaring her half to death and now laughing about it. "Oh that was awesome!" Randy pulled himself out of the bag and swung his legs over the side, he was now sitting on her table waiting for her to straighten up.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Iziah shouted getting herself under control, her breathing came back to normal, her heart beat barely staying in control.

"It was just a joke Izzy"

"No! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"I doubt that Izzy"

Iziah was still trying to breathe and get everything straight, "What the hell?"

"C'mon admit it was funny, you never saw that coming" Randy's blue eyes shone with devious intentions.

Iziah crossed over to him, she wasn't sure if she was going punch him or kiss him. Instead her eyes fell to his left wrist, a small banadge crossing over the skin, Iziah ripped it off with a vengence making Randy give a yelp of shock. Underneath was a very nasty looking cut,

"You stole my drill!"

"Yeah a little"

"So first you still my drill then you try and give me a heart attack, don't you think thats enough punishment?"

"I wasn't trying to punish you, I was trying" Randy didn't have a chance to finish because Iziah's lips smothered his, gentle then rough as if he held a life force and she was trying to suck it out of him, Randy felt himself being pushed back until he was lying like a dead body on her table, she kept kissing him enjoying more than ever, slowly her hand reached for the knife, gripping it with pure evil. Randy quickly moved dodging the knife aimed at his head.

"Damn it you weren't meant to move!"

Randy just shook his head and got off her table, shaking off the bag, "I see I've enraged the devil within, I should watch out now huh?"

Iziah didn't say anything she was still shaking but she wasn't sure if it was rage or disappointment that his lips were no longer on her's.

"Izzy you gotta admit it was funny, it was just a joke" Randy said softly making Iziah smile.

"Yeah you're right, it was funny I hope you still think that way later on"

Randy let another devious smirk come to his face,

"However Randy, I suggest that if you don't want to become a permanant fixture on my table you will leave"

"Alright I'm going"

"Wait!"

Randy stopped and faced her again, she appeared to be thinking about something. "First kiss me, then leave"

"Put the knife down first"

"Randal if I wanted to hurt you I would've done it by now"

"Put the knife down then I will kiss you"

Iziah wasn't giving up her weapon not that she intended to stab him anymore. Randy however wasn't trusting her with that sharp object and shockingly Iziah didn't hold that against him, it was smart. Never trust anyone least of all a psychopath with a sharp knife. It was just pure utter common sense.

"Looks like me and lips are leaving, kiss free"

"Guess so"

Iziah was forced to watch him walk out the door, "Randy!"

He popped his head back in the door "Yes?"

"Did you get my message?"

"What message?"

"The message I left for you, on your stupid voicemail"

"I didn't get any messages, I assure you if I had, I would've replied"

"Ok you can leave now, suddenly looking at you makes me want to throw this knife as hard as I can, I'm still remembering what you did to me"

"And what did I do?" Randy asked his eyes and voice going dark, she still didn't believe his innocence.

"What did you do? You hid in a fucking body bag and gave me a freakin heart attack! Not too mention stealing my drills!"

Randy let the evil smirk fill his face "Right, those things"

Iziah threw her knife, lodging it in the wall missing Randy's face by inches.

"Bye Izzy!" He laughed down the corrider on his way out, "See you soon honey"

Iziah wanted to slap him for that.


	15. Long lines

**Chapter 15 Long lines**

Fan after fan came to John's line to have their gear signed, for the first time in ten years, the fans weren't helping him to keep his mind off personal issues. Since that night in the hotel, he hadn't heard or seen from Raven. Not that he had tried but he still hoped that maybe she would try and get in contact with him. She hadn't. John kept signing and putting his game face on, Raven would have to wait until later on. John kept flashing to the hotel, he had never had that much sex in one night, not even with Raven but that night, it was all the pent up lust and love exploding from his body with a vengence. Finally the end of the line was drawing to a close, then it would be about going to the hotel and resting.

"Hi!"

John looked up at Raven's silver orbs, alive with excitement. At least she was dressed like Raven this time. Skirt and shirt teamed together with black. Even the hat on her head was black, the Raven he still loved was back and better than ever.

"Raven?"

"You keep saying that like you expect me to be someone else. Would you rather I was Melody?"

John let out a chuckle, "Who's Melody?"

Raven shrugged "I don't know, random name I just thought of. So can you sign my stuff?"

She had nothing in her hands which made John wonder what he was signing, the only thing within signing distance was her rack, on proud view.

"Can you sign my rack?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, unless you have a thing about not signing girls racks, that would be a big disappointment"

John took the sharpie and signed his name on her breasts as she asked. Raven smiled looking down at it, "Thats gonna keep me happy for a while. Thank you!"

"Very welcome Rae"

"Wanna get some dinner? You look hungry and I'm hungry again"

"Uh sure"

"Sweet, I'll be waiting" Raven turned and walked away leaving John to pack up and get ready.

Soon enough they were at Raven's favourite restaurant, _Demonica's_ with food piled high on their plates, Raven really loved _Demonica's_, it was the only place in town that didn't mind making her food specially so she could actually eat it.

"I suppose we should talk Raven"

"About something minor, like the weather"

"Like the baby"

Her face dropped a little, she was hoping not to talk about that, the past was evil and should be kept in the past. "I lost our baby and you walked away, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I didn't want you to leave but you did"

"I had no idea what to do, I'm sorry I left"

"So thats that sorted, now what?"

"The hotel and Darren Young, what was up with that?"

Raven let another smile come to her face, even though she told him it was strictly work purposes he was still jealous. It was sweet, after all this time he still got jealous, it still got to him that he could lose her.

"I told you that was work, I can't tell you anything about work, although I'll say this for your peace of mind, I did not fuck him," Raven shuddered in disgust, "That's an image I could've done without"

"So what does the hotel mean exactly?"

Raven took a deep breath, remembering her promise to Storm, "It means that I still love you and if you want, maybe we can try again, but if not then man do I look like an idiot"

John put down his fork and took her hand "You're not an idiot. I still love you too and I would love to try again"

Raven couldn't keep the grin off her face, "If we try again, you're not allowed to leave again, you have to stay and weather through the storm"

"Alright, but you have to wear tight revealing lingerie" John said as though it was a negotiation, at least Raven let him have a smile.

"Deal"

The rest of their meal was comfortable, talking and laughing as if nothing bad had ever happened, it was exactly where they wanted to be. They had missed each other more than they realised.


	16. Paybacks a bitch

**Chapter 16 Payback is a bitch**

All through out the week, Randy was paranoid about Iziah's payback, he just hoped it wasn't deadly but knowing her it could've been, after all she did try and be-head him. Scaring him wouldn't be enough for his beautiful psychopath, blood had to be spilt, and yet instead of concern for his well being all he felt was hope, hope that she did scare him, at least they would be in the same room together and with luck the Viper could talk her down. Randy spent a good part of his time looking over his shoulder and wondering if Iziah was going to suddenly jump out and scare him. As the week drew to a close his disappointment became more evident, it was becoming less and less likely that Iziah would jump out of the dark and scare him. As Randy walked to his room he could at least be thankful that John was happy again, he was back to his girl and that glow he omitted was more evident than ever. When they were apart John was running on auto but now they were together again, John was back to his vibrant happy self, that psychopath was the light in the dark for John, and Iziah was the same thing for him, if only they could be in the same room long enough for him to say that. Randy opened his door to find pitch black, he was pretty sure he left the light on. He flicked it on and only saw a brightened room, Randy through his stuff down and shut the door. He really hoped the dark room would hold his Izzy, instead it was just another disappointment, Randy took off his shoes and socks along with his shirt, soon he would have a hot shower but for the moment, he just wanted to rest. The lights flickered making Randy sit bolt right up, there was something or someone in his room and he intended to find it. Randy took a slow look around the room, trying to find something that was out of place. The only thing he saw was the wardrobe door was slightly ajar. Randy shook his head smiling slightly, he expected Iziah to have more imagination. Randy opened it up and saw nothing but blank space, he checked it thoroughly to make sure he was right. Not noticing Iziah slide out from under his bed, machete in her hands, hockey mask on her face. Randy turned around and jumped back as a figure wearing black, carrying a machete launched at him. Randy's back was pressed right up against the door as the machete halted right before his throat. Iziah lowered it and starting to giggle, "You're right, that was fun"

Randy pulled himself up as Iziah took off her mask and put her machete away. His breathing was still rugged and his heart wouldn't stop pounding, no he didn't expect to turn around and see Iziah there, least of all with a weapon.

"See, its not so funny now is it Randy"

Randy got his breathing under control, "Yeah you got me. But I scared you for a reason, you scared me out of spite"

Iziah let out a harsh laugh "Oh yeah? Tell me Rand, what was your great reason for scaring me?"

"It got us talkin didn't it?"

"Let me get this straight, you scared me so I would talk to you? That is the most fucked up thing I have ever heard and I once had to listen to my Dad's theory on reletivity"

Randy shook his head, still trying to calm his heartbeat, it wouldn't stop pounding, although he figured it wasn't just from fright.

"Well Randy, I guess we're even now"

"Iziah wait,"

She wasn't planning on leaving just yet, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry I scared you. But you gotta admit it was funny"

"Was it funny having a mini Jason come after you?"

"Looked damn sexy though"

Iziah just gave him an odd look, "Right, cause thats not weird or anything"

Randy looked her long black dress over, it was something the ghost-face killer from the _Scream_ movies would wear, it certainly hid all her wonderful curves. "Is there something under that?"

"You won't ever know, at least you won't know until I hear the right words outta your mouth"

"What words?"

"You know the words Randy, say them and I'll take the dress off"

"I already said I was sorry for scaring you"

"Yes you did"

Randy didn't say anything for a moment, "I love you"

Iziah's face softened into a smile "Thank you honey, but they aren't the words I was looking for"

Randy ran a hand over his face "Iziah, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for games"

"I'm not playing a game, I will take my awesome dress off if you tell me that you have forgiven me, and you have to mean it because its just a dick-move if you don't mean it"

"Why am I forgiving you?"

"For what happened, I said I was sorry and I meant it, which is weird because I don't think anything I've ever done is ever wrong"

Randy wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her to him until she was straddled over his lap and he was sitting comfortably on the end of the bed. He let her go and swiped a stray silver ringlet out of her face,

"I have already forgiven you, I should of said that in the morgue"

"That would've helped like a lot"

Randy took her lips savouring the moment for all he could. Iziah sighed into him letting herself go to that place that she liked, sweet hell that made her forget that she was even feeling happy,

"Randy! You in there?" One of his work friends yelled out, Iziah pulled away and smiled at him. Trust someone to ruin this.

"Go away! I'm having sex, I'll be like three days"

Iziah snorted at him, "Seriously? Three days?"

"If you can handle it," Randy smirked back at her as the mysterious footsteps padded away from them. Iziah got up and peeled off her dress slowly, underneath held skin galore and Randy's eyes had never been so happy. Iziah went back to her current position, legs straddling his thick waist. Greedy hands explored her skin earning grunts of pure joy. He let his mouth travel over her collar bone until a round pink nipple slipped onto his viperous tongue. Her hands played over his skin, the muscles contracting under her nimble fingers. Randy took his lips off her nipple long enough to settle her on the bed, slow torture was what she deserved. Randy trailed his lips over her throat and down to her nipples, Iziah pushed her chest into him, needing more electrical circuits that flowed around her body. Randy let his tongue slide further down, over her tummy button and until her legs were pried open. She could feel the honey dripping from her, she suspected it started the moment he hooked onto her wrist. Iziah struggled to keep the moans to herself, that long tongue flicking over the most sensitive bits of her. She had long forgotten how good those bits could feel, but Randy's mouth was reminding her at full throttle and it wasn't long until he had pushed her over the edge, she wasn't even in control anymore, everything was on auto. Hands clenching the sheets, toes curling and un-curling, her body aching and stretching to his whim, the juice flowed and before she could even think about it, her vocal chords spilled out a long erotic scream, Randy smiled against the folds of her skin, her taste had only became better, it was like a sweet alcohol mixed with all the good things he could ever imagine, it wasn't explainable but it was something he knew he couldn't just have once. He let his lips trail back over the sweaty skin, even that felt great. When his lips reached her's, Randy finally let the enjoyment reach the darkest parts of his soul, this was what he wanted all along, her naked writhing beneath him. Randy moved his hips pushing inside her, her mouth contorting into a O shape, the joy and pleasure seeping throughout them. He went slow at first, savouring every inch of her body, how it felt and what it felt like to be deep inside her. The wet walls clamping and clutching and ushering him in deeper. Her claws edged over his shoulders, gauging scratches that would remind him off this night. Randy let out a grunt of pure pleasure, the deep gauge in his shoulder only made him push inside her harder and faster until it was nothing more than two wild animals pounding each other trying to make the screams come out. Blood was spilt along with a dosage of everything else, Randy let himself come down, the trickling blood scouring over him and onto her breasts made this night even better. He let his lips draw to her's softly,

"I forgive you Iziah"

She let a small smile come to her face, he had already told her that but now she thoroghly believed it. As he lay on top of her, sweating body touching every inch of her's, blood oozing over her and his tongue diving into her mouth, she thoroughly believed that he had forgiven her, not only did he forgive her but he clearly loved her. Mistakes and all. Just like the same way she loved him.


	17. Lonesome traveller

**Chapter 17 Lonesome traveller**

On a typical lunching day, Storm and Mrs T walked home with light hearts and full tummies, Storm hadn't told the older woman about her stalker and she didn't intend too, worry at Mrs T's age was only life threatening. Storm refused to be the one that put the older neighbour in hospital. When they rounded the corner, both women stopped in their tracks, sitting by Storm's door was a figure. His face wasn't visible underneath his big jacket. He was tall but scrawny, a strange but not un-pleasant smell as trailing off his limbs. He moved in his sleep making Mrs T and Storm jump back.

"I've got this Stormy, you stay there" Mrs T whispered pulling up her cane, to the older woman it was ok if she got hurt, she was old and had lived a long life, Storm's life was just starting. Storm held her back as the figure on the floor moved in his sleep, a tiny grunt escaping his lips. That didn't make the two women feel any better, they weren't sure if he was a hobo or a druggie, but Storm supossed that didn't matter, he was laying by her front door so maybe that was the problem they should take care of first.

"Mrs T, go into your apartment, I'll tap on the wall twice if I need you to ring the police"

Shuffling nervously as if the strange young man would suddenly leap up and bite her, Mrs T shuffled into her apartment and shut the door. Storm patted her pockets down, the one time she didn't have a knife just had to be the day that a hobo was sleeping outside her door. He moved in his sleep again making Storm shake, she had no idea who this was but she was going to find out. Storm edged her way to him and shakingly, she nudged him with her foot. He moved but didn't wake up, Storm nudged him again, she would've left him but he was blocking her exit. Storm kicked him harder making a yelp come out of his awoken frame, without looking at her he looked at the watch on his skinny wrist, "Wow I slept longer than I intended, must've needed it"

"Who are you and why are you outside my door?" Storm demanded taking a step back, now that he was awake he posed more of a threat. He still didn't look up at her, he merely stretched his limbs. "I was waiting for you to get home Storm"

That really didn't help the cold shiver going up and down her body, "Who are you and why have you been stalking me? Seriously if you're a creepy bastard who wants to play twister with my vitals, I swear I'm really not gonna be happy"

He let out a chuckle before pulling himself up, taking his hoodie off, Storm's white eyes bulged to their maximum capcity, what she was seeing couldn't possibly be real, he stretched himself out again until Storm was face to face with her dead best friend, Twiggy Rameriz.

Storm couldn't help it, she fainted.

When she opened her eyes, she was inside while the ghost of Twiggy made her a cup of coffee, Storm really couldn't believe this was even happening, Twiggy very much alive bustling through out her kitchen trying to hunt out the sugar. Storm sat up and looked at him properly, his usually short hair was long and scraggly, lean limbs that boarded on the lines of skinny, he was still there when she blinked, Twiggy, a dead ghost with an eye patch in her kitchen pouring her coffee. He laid her cup on the table and looked at the white-haired beauty with hope, hope that he was still welcomed in her life and graces.

"Storm?" He said gently, Twiggy knew this would be a surprise and a shock to say the least, but he hoped that he hadn't killed her with his shocking revelation. Storm shook her head,

"And officially I'm crazy, oh I thought the slide into insanity would be slower. Oh I'm insane and I know it, seeing Twiggy when I know he's dead, I'm crazy"

Twiggy let her ramble, he knew better than to interrupt, it was just how Storm processed things, muttering until her brain took back over. Finally she settled down on the couch again and finally glanced at her dead best friend. Just looking at Twiggy, her mouth took back over.

"Oh I'm mentally insane, weird, Raven always made it seem more fun, perhaps I need to commit myself to make it fun?"  
"Storm" Twiggy finally interrupted her, "You're not crazy"

"But you're dead, how can I not be crazy? You're dead and now I'm sitting here drinking coffee and talking to your ghost. Oh this is bad"

Twiggy took her shaking hand and put it over his heart, the gentle beating made her hand shake even more. "Do I feel dead?"

Storm fainted again, it was just too much for her to take. Twiggy just sighed and moved her so she was laying comfortably on the couch, he stroked a white strand from her face and made sure that she was ok, for right now she just needed to process this and he had to be patient. He would wait forever if he had too.

**A/N Hows that for fried gold! DW! You learn more about Twiggy later on in the story, and more about Ted and more mysteries, and somewhere along the line, Jeff Hardy lurks, but still we're stuck on the present twist, Twiggy is alive! Onwards we go! **


	18. Explaining Twiggy

**A/N **So a little bit of back story about Storm and just who Twiggy is, I hope I explain it right...Enjoy!

**Chapter 18 Explaining Twiggy**

When Storm opened her eyes, Twiggy was still there looking at her with those sad eyes, well eye given what happened. Storm however still thought she was going crazy, Twiggy couldn't be alive, she saw him die, she knew she did but somehow, some way he was sitting on her couch and looking at her, waiting for her to catch her breath. Tentively she reached out a marble white hand and touched his rough face, he felt real enough but Storm still wasn't quite trusting what her eyes were seeing and what her hands were touching. She pulled her hand back and rubbed her temples, a part of her didn't want him to leave but the bigger part, (her love for being sane) just wanted him to leave, leave so she could remind herself that sanity was still her friend. Now that she was living on Raven's side of sanity she wasn't enjoying it so much.

"I'm real Storm, you're not going crazy" Twiggy said softly, he wasn't sure what he expected but seeing the hurt look in her eyes wasn't one of them, hurt that she was now crazy and there was simply no way he could be real.

She flopped back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling, she had no idea what to say or do now.

"Would you like me to leave Storm?" Twiggy asked softly, he didn't want to leave but he would if she asked him, he had already been through so much for her, he was more than willing to go through more. Storm was the one for him and he would spend an eternity trying to make sure that she saw that. He would even risk losing another eye.

"No. Just..." She looked at him and instead of thinking that perhaps she was crazy, she saw the rough state he was in, his shaggy hair and rough beard, clearly he had neglected his personal appearance for some time. While he was stalking her she guessed.

"You're looking um, rougher, these days Twig" Storm got out softly, she had no idea what else to say. Twiggy smiled touching a hand to his face, "Yeah, I guess I forgot a few things while I searched for you, I figured I could always do that later"

Storm sprang up, now that she had something to do, something to focus on she could use it as a distraction. "Go take a shower, I'll get you something to wear and a proper shaver, when you get out, we'll talk"

Twiggy didn't want to move, he liked being back with her and he was scared that she would bolt as soon as she could. Not that he couldn't find her again, but he had been running after her so long he wasn't quite sure if he could do it all again.

Storm gave him a soft look, she wasn't going to bold especially when it was her house, she just needed a spare few moments to think. "I'm not going to bolt James, I give you my word, no offence but you could really use a shower, there's a weird smell and I can tell you, it ain't me"

Twiggy let out a little chuckle, he trusted her word after all Storm didn't lie to him especially when she used his real name. No he wasn't born Twiggy, it was a weird nickname he had adopted due to being skinny. Being bold for the first time in ages, he lent forward and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, it was only a split second touch but it was enough to make Storm's eyes water. He pulled himself up and stumbled down the hall towards what he hoped was the bathroom, when Storm heard the door shut she let out her breath and padded her way out the door.

Storm tapped on Mrs T's door hoping like hell that the older woman had not called the police or she had suddenly developed amnesia and had forgotten all about Storm and her hobo. Mrs T clunked her way to the front door, when she pulled it back, her ederly face went pale with concern, it was hard to tell with Storm but Mrs T could always tell when the young girl was pale, and right now she was more pale than ever.

"Storm! Come in! Are you alright? Did that hobo hurt you? Do you want me to ring Venom?"

Storm went inside and gave her ederly neighbour a tired smile, "I'm alright, no he didn't hurt me, and please don't ring Venom, not yet anyways" Storm tried to give her the most encouraging look she could muster but it was trying especially right now. "I was wondering if you had any male clothes lying around"

Mrs T raised an eyebrow as she clunked her way to the back bedroom, "Do you intend of dressing every hobo that falls at your door my girl?"

Storm forced a laugh knowing that Mrs T wasn't joking in the slightest, "He's actually an old friend, I thought I had lost him and now I'm not sure what to think"

Mrs T wasn't facing Storm but she was pretty sure the older woman's face was etched with questions. Storm decided to push on, explaining all she could, she had tried so hard to hide her past that she actually couldn't remember what Mrs T knew, so covering all bases she explained it again. Mrs T could always stop her if she wanted too.

"When I was five years old I went shoe shopping with my father, my real father Hunter. I was taken by a man named Ted. He was horrible, not that you would expect much from a kidnapper I guess, anyways when I opened my eyes I realised that I was in a different country, Ted pulled me out of the truck and took me to his home. He never said why he took me, not that I was asking, I was busy trying to think of how to escape. Ted was horrible and totally un-pleasable, I was chained to a fucking radiator but he still expected the house to be clean, the first time I failed it he whipped me until my back was nothing but red blood. I won't bore you with the torture although I can tell you it was quite scarring, anyways when I was ten or so, Ted decided that he would let me have a little bit of an education, I couldn't read and I guess he didn't poisining, so he sent Twiggy, the hobo outside my door, to teach me. From the moment I saw him I knew that I would wind up loving him." Storm took a moment to gush at the only good part of her past, "He would come over and teach me, even then I was wondering if it was a good idea, he was twelve at the time and he was expecting to be able to teach me, but he did teach me and he taught me well. Twiggy came to mean more to me than ever and like I predicted I had fallen in love with me. When I was sixteen, Ted decided that it was time to break me in, Twiggy heard and like always he came to my rescue, he managed to get me out and he" Storm stopped, she wasn't sure if she could or would finish that sentence,

"What dear?" Mrs T prompted softly, placing some spare clothing beside her, she listened patiently and tried her best not to let demons of the past haunt her. That was trying though.

"I got free and ran, ran until I ran into safety, but what I saw before that still haunts me until this very day, Ted grabbed a roasting fork and stabbed Twiggy right in the eye, the last I saw he was lying motionless on the floor with that damn roasting fork sticking out of his eye." Storm let out a sad sigh "I thought I had lost him"

Mrs T gave her a hug, still trying to fight the demons, "Storm I'm so sorry, really I am."

Storm let the hug slide for a moment before pulling herself together, "I should go and see if these fit him, if he's still there and I'm not actually crazy"

When Storm slipped back to her apartment Twiggy was still there only looking far more presentible, hanging off his limbs was one of her fluffy black towels, for a moment she was thrown off track, now that she was looking properly Twiggy wasn't as skinny anymore, he was more lean muscle hidden beneath baggy clothing. He gave her a simple smile, one that made her heart ignite and rumble in her chest, that smile had always been her weakness, she couldn't resist it, not that she tried very hard at the best of times.

"I have clothing for you Twiggy"

Twiggy let out a chuckle as Storm's white eyes struggled to stay on his one good eye. "Not so twiggy now am I"

"Would you rather me call you something else?"

Twiggy took the clothing from her, the same spark he felt eighteen years ago still hot and spirialing up his bones. He knew that would be there, Twiggy didn't love anybody the way he loved Storm. "Twiggy is fine, and thank you for the clothing"

"Your welcome"

Storm was slightly disappointed that he went back to her bathroom to get changed, Storm decided to just go with it and just accept it, she only saw one thing, either way she had Twiggy back and this time round she was going to keep him by any means necessary.


	19. Another note

**Chapter 19 Another note**

Jamie paced her room trying to think who would send those horrible and now not so confusing notes, whoever it was they wanted money in order for them to be quiet about her relationship with Kane, no one really knew, a few people did but the whole world knowing was too much to bare, there would be quite alot of people who wouldn't be very happy with the fact that someone as young as Jamie was dating someone like Kane, her boyfriend shouldn't be old enough to be her father, Jamie shuddered as she paced, she didn't want her father of all people to know, he hated it when Jamie dated people her own age, how the hell was he going to react when he found out that her boyfriend was his age and his friend of all people. The notes had kept coming and Kane was taking care of it but Jamie was starting to lose faith in his ability to solve the problem, she ached to tell Raven, she could find who it was in a matter of moments. Still Kane told her to wait and give him a little more time. Jamie scrunched the note up as her door opened, like magic her boyfriend was there, Jamie wanted to jump in his arms but she couldn't, she was too upset and freaked out by the notes.

"Kane, I got another one. I think we should tell someone"

Kane took her in his arms and hugged her the best he could. "I've almost figured it out Jam, I give you my word, we can take care of this"

She pulled away and looked at him pleadingly, "Please Kane, we have to tell Raven"

"No. We don't need to bother your sister"

Jamie pulled away and her whole face went red.

Raven was doing her crossword at the table while Iziah sat on the couch watching movies, one moment it was silent and the next all they could hear was shouting, Kane's deep dark voice trying to soothe Jamie's frantic squealing. They couldn't quite hear what they were talking about but they weren't on the same page, that much was clear. Raven ducked out to her garage and grabbed her crossbow before she and Iziah ventured up the stairs, there shouting became clearer now,

"I'm telling her!" "No!" "Let me go Kane!"

Raven pushed the door open to find Jamie trying to escape while Kane held onto her, Raven pointed the arrow right at his throat, well over Jamie's head. "She said let her go"

Kane had no choice but to release her, "This has nothin to do with you Raven"

"It does when you won't let her go" She kept the bow up "You ok Jamie?"

"Yeah" Jamie gulped she didn't want Kane to get shot but she wanted this mean guy trying to take Kane away from her caught.

"Kane, I think we need to talk" Raven said simply lowering her weapon, he would've made a move if he didn't have a shot gun barrel

pointing at his eye sockets. Kane followed her down the stairs, like a condemed man he had Iziah's shot gun in his back.

He took a seat at the table facing Raven, Iziah went back upstairs to comfort Jamie, Rae assured her she would be fine with the big red monster.

"We need to have a chat me thinks"

"About?" Kane looked at her slightly bored,

She let a hint of a smile come to her face, "I don't care what you two were fightin' about, thats your business, but when you put hands on her, it becomes my business and as you may have noticed, I am armed to the teeth."

For a moment in time it was one psychopath looking into the eyes of a monster, and then something happened that Raven wasn't ready for, Kane relented and let out a breathy gasp.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, you know I wouldn't do that especially to Jam of all people"

"You realise that you left a mark on her skin right!" Iziah shouted down the stairs, "If I wasn't on probation, I would so slap you with a chainsaw!"

"It's only a little purple! And it don't hurt!" Jamie hollered at him making Kane breathe easy again, he really didn't mean to hurt Jamie but his irrational fear was justifyed at least to him it was, if he told Raven her solution would be simple, they would stop seeing each other and Kane just couldn't do that, he loved Jamie too much to let her go.

"Kane you out weigh her by at least two hundred pounds, you could really hurt her, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that" Kane snapped, he knew his mere frame could put the girl in hospital, it was just that stupid fear of losing Jamie, he was waiting for the day it would happen, and Kane would never be prepared for it.

"So you wanna tell me what you was fighting about?"

"No! We will handle it but thanks anyways Raven!" Jamie hollered down the stairs, if Kane said he had it then she would trust him until he gave her reason not too.

"I'll tell her babe but if she says anything bad, she'll be goin' through the window!" Kane shouted back making Raven let out a little giggle.

"You two have gotta get on the same page, or at least read the same book."

Kane shook his head and passed her the note, he meant what he said, if Raven said those awful words of leaving Jamie, she would be going through the window. "I keep getting these and so does Jamie"

Raven scaled it over, she had a slight feeling she knew who it was but she didn't say anything, she wanted to be sure.

"Would you like me to find out who it is?"

"What will you do if you find him or her?"

Raven shrugged, "Don't know but I'm thinking some sort of enclosed space and you while your eternally pissed"

Kane laughed, "I thought you would suggest splitting up"

"And why the hell would I do that? It would only upset Jam, other than that arm grabbin incident that we can over look if its a one off, you are good for her. I have never seem Jamie so happy, and she once had her room covered in nothing but glow in the dark stars and loud tinker toys"

"Can I see Jamie now? I think I owe her an apology"

"I think you do too" Raven smiled softly at him, "Kane, I know you love her and when I find this prick I give you my word that I will make it right"

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome, now go away I have a horny boyfriend to text and you're boring me"

Kane chuckled as he made his way back up to Jamie, telling Raven wasn't a big deal now, if anyone could find this prick, it was a bounty hunter, after all she was trained to find people.


	20. This is what I live for

**Chapter 20 This is what I live for**

Raven wasn't sure whether or not to tell Iziah what she was doing, it was bound to cause a fight between them. After everything that had happened and all the time that had passed, Iziah still hated him and still wanted to kill him. Raven so far hadn't lied, she told Iziah that she was dating again and taking it slow, she just failed to mention who she was dating, that would surely send Iziah beserk, not something she could handle at the moment.

"So when do I get to meet this mystery man?" Iziah asked as Raven pottered around her kitchen, tonight was a usual night and Raven didn't have any plans, Iziah was glad for that, she was happy that Raven was happy but just wanted the girl to get it right this time, her heart couldn't take another breaking, she saw it in her sister's eyes, another one would send her back to the nuthouse quite litterly.

"Lets see if tomorrow is Wednesday, never"

"Thats so not nice. I just wanna meet him and instill fear in him about hurting you"

"He already knows,"

"And how does he know?"

"Cause I told him"

Iziah still looked at her suspect, leaving it she decided to just let her sister be happy. "Alright, but I'm gonna have to meet him eventually"

"Can that day be never?"

"As much as I'd like it to be never, no, it has to be sometime soon"

"Whatever. Now that my pottering is over, I'm gonna go to bed"

"Its half past seven Raven, the sun is still out"

"I wasn't gonna sleep, just play my game and text my man, so again goodnight"

"Whatever"

It was half past twelve when Raven finally settled into bed, her game playing had taken longer than she thought. Her texts to John weren't as fourth coming, she was busy on her game and he was busy working, she took it as a good sign that she missed him, it only proved that she still loved him with every inch of her. Raven shut her eyes and let dreams of John take over. A slight shuffling in the dark made her eyes snap open. She kept her body still as possible as she reached for the hunting knife beside her bed, whoever was in her room firgured that she was still asleep, the shuffling kept going. Light footsteps ploughed to the other side of the bed, still thinking that she was asleep. The covers pulled back and thats when she moved, the light flicked on and her knife landed threatenly on John's throat, when she saw it was him she pulled it away. "Damn it Cena, give me a fright like that"

John's pulse was suddenly flowing faster, he didn't expect to see Raven up and with a sharp knife at his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I tried to be quiet"

Raven put it away and moved the blankets so his body could get back into bed. "Sorry, reflex. What are you even doing here? I thought you were booked in at the hotel?"

"I was. Thought I'd spend the night with you instead, needed to feel you against me I guess"

Raven let a smile come to her lips as she settled into his frame. The warmth of his body re-warmed her instantly. Raven shut her eyes and let his body engulf her. She wasn't sure how long it took but she was asleep within seconds, his light puffing floating around her shoulders told her that he was asleep as well.

Neither of them realised that Iziah had heard the comotion and came running, she wasn't sure what to think as she saw John snuggle up with her sister. She thought the emotion would come but it didn't, she simply was at a loss for what to say, do or feel.


	21. Well this is awkward

**Chapter 21 Well this is awkward**

"Need coffee!"

"All right, I'm going, you don't need to kick" Iziah muttered as she pulled herself from the bed, Randy had secretly stayed over again. She didn't want Raven to know that she was back on with Randy, she just knew what she would say and no way could it possibly be good, of course Iziah was just assuming stuff again, she really had no idea what her sister would say, it could've been all good but Iziah wasn't taking that chance. Looking down at him, she let out a smile, usually she would've been the one demanding coffee and kicking people out of bed, she would've taken it very badly if it was done to her but with Randy it was different, possibly because when she did it to him, he listened. Maybe he did deserve the same courtesy, besides with the random pottering going around upstairs, she knew that Raven was up and she didn't Randy to walk up the stairs just so Raven could start. When she had on her robe, she carefully made her way up the stairs to the kitchen. When she pulled the door open, she wasn't expecting to see John Cena in her kitchen, making her sister breakfast and all in his boxers,

"Oh this is just weird"

John looked up at her, the inside was now quivering wondering what the hell was going to happen now, but on the outside he looked totally comfortable with what was happening right now.

"Mornin' Izzy, don't mind me, I'm making Raven breakfast, only I can't find the stuff she puts on her porridge,"

"Second cupboard from the left. What are you doing here?"

"Making Rae breakfast"

"Thats not what I meant you jerk, you have some set of balls on you Cena, to be here after what you did to her. I should gut you right now!"

"Can the gutting wait until after I've given Rae her breakfast, you know how her stomach is"

Iziah let out that evil smirk, "You're right, stay right there, I'm going to get my knife"

"Morning Iziah, why are you gettin your knife?" Raven smiled at her sister, she went up to John and kissed him good morning. "Sorry hun, I couldn't wait. I really need coffee"

"Thats alright, there you are, one white coffee loaded up with sugar just how you like it"

"You are so good to me"

"What is he doing here?"

"You wanted to meet my new boyfriend. Ta-da!" Raven flung her hands around like a magican's assistant.

"How can you go back to him, after what he did!"

The two girls just stared each other done, John trapped in the middle wondering just when Raven was going to leap over the bench and throttle her sister. Her rickety steps crunched and before the basement door could open a second time, Iziah grabbed the handle and held it shut.

"Who's in there?"

"No one" Iziah said innocently still trapping Randy inside.

"Open the door Izzy"

She still held it, not knowing how Raven was going to react, Randy tried again but Iziah was stronger than he realised especially when she was desperately trying to save her own skin.

"Iziah Poison Michales open the door right now"

Izzy let it go and Randy tumbled out, almost falling flat on his face. Iziah went red as Raven let out a triumphant 'ha'

"Well well well, isn't this interestin'"

"He did nothin wrong" Iziah defended as Randy bolted up the stairs to the bathroom in desperate need to pee.

"It's ok for you to get it on with your ex but when I do it, its wrong"

"Randy didn't leave me not how _he_ left you" Iziah pointed out, she wasn't going to tell her sister that she saw them the night before, it was best if she kept her mouth shut about that. Far as her sister knew this was the first she knew about John being back in her sisters life.

"Thats between me and him" Raven said calmly, giving her sister that look, the one that said accept or accept, those are the only options right now. Randy came back downstairs feeling a lot more relieved that he no longer needed to pee.

"Fine" Iziah relented, she had to admit that it was nice seeing her sister so happy, "But if he fucks up just one more time, he gets the _hom-dai_, I swear I'll do it"

"Yeah ok, deal"

"What the hell did you just agree too?" John asked adding another cup of coffee to her tray.

"Nothin major, just if you break my heart again she's going to rip out your tongue, wrap you in bandages and let scarabs eat you alive"

John just looked between them, not quite believeing what he just heard, so calm and yet evil. After a full minute he kissed Raven's temple, "Sounds fair. Now back to bed with you, breakfast in bed won't work if you're not actually in the bed"

"Idiot has a point" Iziah pointed out, she would give John yet another chance but she wasn't going to stop calling him names, that was the last bit of hatred she had to hold onto.


	22. Don't go away

**Chapter 22 Don't go away**

Even though Twiggy had spent a few days sleeping on Storm's couch, spending days with her after work and generally making her feel like she was the most important person in the world, just like he did all those years ago with Ted, it was only Twiggy that could take something bad like torture and make her feel happy, not happy that she was being tortured of course, but happy that he was there beside her, helping her. Still despite all this, Storm was still waiting for the morning where she woke up and Twiggy was gone and when she asked Mrs T about it, the older woman would look at her as though she was crazy and tell her gently that no such man exisisted, at least not at that point in time, basically Storm was still waiting for the insanity to rear it's ugly head. It was raining on Friday when she got up, Storm always took that as sign number one, meaning if it was raining only something bad was sure to follow and she was damn sure that Twiggy wouldn't be on the couch. She slipped on some clothes and skipped out to the lounge, her entire body fell as the empty couch leered at her, she knew that rain was a bad omen and it finally bought the bad luck, Twiggy was gone and the insanity was looming ever closer. At least she would be able to keep Twiggy either way, if she was insane then talking to 'Twiggy' wouldn't make it any different.

"You could've said good-bye you prick"

"Why?"

Storm jumped at his voice, turning around to face the facts, he was still real and here, "Why would I say good-bye Storm? I was coming back,"

Storm couldn't resist it, she had wanted to do this from the very first moment she spotted him again, she took a lunge at him and just clasped her arms around his neck, Storm who was taller than him almost engulfed his entire frame which meant he was pretty much being smothered by her breasts, he liked it, he could admit that but still breathing was always just narrowly going to beat her breast-smothering. Storm didn't let go for a few more moments, "Please don't go away Twiggy, if you go away I don't know how I would go on without you"

Twiggy finally pulled himself free, a hand sweeping her white face, he knew she would survive him leaving a second time just like she survived him leaving the first time. "I won't be leaving Storm, you have me forever and a day"

"Really? That long? Can't we just make it until one of us gets bored?"

Twiggy laughed, anyone else would've gone beserk but he knew that she was joking, it was that dry wit and fast tongue that made him so much more interested in her, where he was from, they didn't make girls like Storm, he thanked the devil every day for bringing her to him.

"So which one of us is going to measure the boredem?"

"Last time you did it, we wound up in Africa" Storm whispered gently resting her forehead against his, just looking at that one eye made her fall in love and lust all over again.

"Well can you blame me? I had a concussion. That you gave me"

Storm gently kissed his skin, the rough yet pleasant smelling aroma created a heat around her that she had never felt before, one that made her crave and yearn in a way she never thought possible. Shaking it away, she let her lips touch his skin again, "Lets just say this James, you are not leaving me, even if I have to handcuff you to something"

"Please say the head board" Twiggy crossed his fingers hopefully making Storm chuckle,

"You wish"

"I do actually, but only a little bit"

Storm shook her head, that hot yearning was back, she was trying to ignore it but she wasn't trying vry hard, afterall it was Twiggy, the only guy she had ever wanted. She knew that was a bit wrong after all, once upon a time she wanted Jeff Hardy, but Storm reasoned that she never wanted him as much as she really wanted Twiggy, so that made everything balance out.

"So whats on the agenda today Storm?"

"Not much I'm afraid, just shoppping and meaningless tasks that are only in use to remind me people that they are actually robots"

Twiggy just looked at her for a moment, "Ok. Lets do it, I could always do with remindin that I'm actually a robot"

Storm laughed at his boyish grin, it was weird yet sweet moments like these she had missed, with him she only had to do one thing and that was be herself and that wasn't very hard.

Almost an hour later, their arms were riddled with shopping and without a care in the world, they walked back to the apartment, for that moment in time Storm thought everything was alright, until she him. The multi-coloured hair and familiar tattoo down the arm, she had no time for another Jeff encounter, not with Twiggy beside her. She knew that Twiggy would litterly fight for her honour and sadly, Storm figured that with his small frame and obvious handicap, Twiggy would be the one lying in a pool of blood, and Storm jumping in to fight his battles would only make things worse, Twiggy still had that streak of male ego, she suddenly felt ten again and trapped in the chicken coop, between the chickens that would kill her and the pissed off captor who would feed her to the chickens in order to pull rank, Storm wasn't sure how she managed not to hyperventilate. Jeff got closer and Storm felt the deja-vu rush over her again, she silently prayed for something to happen, something like God striking him down with lightening, she had been very good her entire life, didn't she deserve a simple lightening strike?

"Storm, how are you?" Jeff got out pleasantly, the fake pleasantry that one picked up on thanks to Iziah's great teachings, he eyed Twiggy like he was a lowly maggot "Who's your friend?"

Twiggy ignored him, he had no time for fuckers and by the look in Storm's eyes, she had no time either. "Lets go Storm, this ice-cream is meltin"

Storm stepped around him but that didn't make the younger Hardy retreat, not when he had this hands down, a woman and the one eyed man he could take. Jeff got in the way again making them both stop.

"Storm, you owe me an apology"

"No I don't" Storm snapped, so far Twiggy remained quiet and did nothing, he knew the one thing that Jeff didn't, she had been trained in defence, by the best (according to Storm) He wasn't going to get involved unless he had too.

"Yeah you do" Jeff stepped closer as if challenging Twiggy to do something, he still didn't move. "I think we should go and talk about this" He grabbed her wrist and thats when everything suddenly changed. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, Jeff was on his knees and Twiggy was bending his wrist back, back until Storm was pretty sure that his fingertips were touching his arm, Jeff couldn't believe the pain that was coming, rage circled his body getting to his feet he tried a punch, Twiggy merely side-stepped and kicked out high, his boot planting a nice print on his chest. Jeff didn't have time to get up, that evil boot was crushing his wind pipe,

"You. Apologize to Storm" Twiggy got out, Storm was frozen, she had never seen this side of him before, it was scary. She never pictured him to ever get like that, it was something about the way his one good eye suddenly raged, flared until she was pretty sure they were red instead of blue. Jeff spluttered for air, Twiggy pushed his boot further, his nimble hands taking the beefy tattooed arm,

"Say you're sorry or the arm gets broken"

"I don't want his apology" Storm managed to speak up, she stepped away from Twiggy, still scared that suddenly his rage would unleash itself on her.

"You sure? Cause I could do this all day?"

Storm nodded, Twiggy shrugged and let the younger Hardy brother go, before Jeff could scamper away, Twiggy decided to try and nip this thing in the bud, "If you come anywhere near Storm again, I'll make you feel pain like you ain't never felt pain before, got it?"

Jeff scowled before turning his heel and leaving.

Twiggy smiling, turned back to Storm, "I think he got the message"

"What was that?" Storm asked quietly, not sure if she was still scared or just confused.

"What?" Twiggy asked as he picked up the dropped items and started back on their way.

"You almost ripped a man's arm off, and you went all...psycho"

Twiggy shrugged it off, to him it was well justifyed, "He shouldn't of grabbed you, I vowed to never let another jackass hurt you, I couldn't do anything about Ted, but, well I'm better now and there is no way in hell I was gonna sit back and let him grab you like that"

Storm was quiet the rest of the way home, she was wasn't confused anymore, Twiggy had obviously done some training and was now all kick ass, she was mostly just a teensy bit scared, that look in his eye wasn't something that would leave her anytime soon. And sadly all she could see in her head was this, Twiggy laying into her and once again she was caught in an abusive relationship that she just couldn't escape. Storm went straight to her room and shut the door leaving Twiggy to unpack everything, he knew what he saw in her face and Twiggy had no idea what he could do to prove that he would never hurt her.

"Storm?" He tapped on her door after everything was away and a nice hot coffee was ready for her, "Stormy-Jo? Can we talk?"

She opened the door and just peered at his face, "Sure, what about?"

"What happened with Jeff?"

"Whats to explain? You almost ripped his arm off and you went all psycho and you scared me, I know I shouldn't be but I couldn't help it and I know it makes me sound like a bi-"

He shushed her lips with a kiss, the kind that always made her forget her point, when he pulled away, his fingers touched her face in a way that made her feel stupid, this was Twiggy, she knew him better than she knew herself, he would never hurt her.

"I would never hurt you Storm, you know that"

"Yeah I do,"

He kissed her again and this time she melted into his frame and just enjoyed the feeling of human warmth.


	23. Bad bad man

**Chapter 23 Bad bad man**

After Raven had had her breakfast she pulled on her clothes and headed over to her fathers. She hoped this would be nipped in the bud rather quickly but she had a feeling it would be one of those long drawn out things. At least Iziah hadn't gone off her rocker about John being back in her life, she couldn't handle that at the moment, not when she was happy and now had to deal with her father. Raven tapped on the door with a sharp palm, if he was asleep she would wake him the hell up, when he opened the door he looked as though he had been up for hours. Bright eyed and bushy tailed, "Raven, well this is a shocker"

Raven went inside and took up her usual spot at the table, she flicked out a chair with her foot and rested her feet on the rungs, Shawn dutifully went to the jug, from the look on his daughter's face, this visit would need coffee. Raven pulled out a cigarette and sparked it up, Shawn disaproved but didn't say anything as he bought the cups to the table.

"So what brings you over to see lil 'ol me?"

"Just thought I'd stop in and see you," Raven took a sip of her coffee, flicking ash on the table, "So you must be rather busy these days Dad"

Shawn narrowed his eyes in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well you have 'Mania comin up, Trish is pregnant, Hunter has this big fued with that douche-bag, you're blackmailing your own daughter, see lots of things on your plate right now"

"You know about that"

"It don't take a genius to reconize your handwriting Dad, so tell me what exactly do you wish to accomplish with black mailing your own daughter?"

"Do you know what she is doing?"

"Yeah I do, she's dating"

Shawn thumped his hand on the table, "She is not dating! She is being used by that sadistic monster and he will rue the day he decided to fuck my daughter"

"You sound like an old villian from the cartoons, and a nice way to talk about your friend by the way"

"He is not my friend,"

"Well you can say what you want but I really suggest you stop black mailing Jamie"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I promised Kane that when I found out who it was I would lock them in a room alone with him, he's not a very happy man at the moment, see his girlfriend is really upset and Kane hates it when his girlfriend is upset"

"Stop sayin that! They are not girlfriend and boyfriend, he is a sick sick man"

"Well you can say what you want but it ain't gonna change the facts, Jam and Kane are a couple"

"You don't really believe that do you? Kane and Jamie? Are you serious?"

"You say that like theres something wrong with Jamie, like she couldn't get a boyfriend if her life depended on it"

"Thats not what I meant and you know it, but I know Kane and the only reason he has an interest in Jamie is because of some agenda he has"

"Really? And it just can't be that he loves her?"

"Bull shit! Kane doesn't love anybody but himself, mark my words he'll only wind up hurting her"

"Consider them marked, just stop sending your notes and leave them be, if I have to throw you to the wolf in order to make Jamie happy, you know damn well that I'll do it"

Raven skulled the rest of her coffee and pushed the cup away, she had no more words to say so she did what she usually did, she just walked on out. Before she snapped the ranch slider shut she looked at her father, "Dad I'm serious, don't do anything to upset this relationship between them, this is the best thing to happen to Jamie, don't ruin it because you have issues"

Shawn didn't say anything, but he wasn't going to listen either. He would stop sending the notes but that didn't mean he would let Kane off that easy, he would not sit back and allow his daughter to date that inhuman monster. Happy or not.


	24. Fancy meeting you here

**A/N **So before any more drama, mainly Kane and Shawn, a little sweet chapter with Storm and Twiggy and just what exactly is in his past, and there is still more where this came from, so onwards we go!

**Chapter 24 Fancy meeting you here**

There was never a quiet day, not with people coming back from the dead and people renewing their love, and to cap it all off, fathers blackmailing their own daughters, but still Raven hoped for a peaceful day when she finally returned from her fathers, she knew it was too much to ask, she may as well wish for a chocolate fountain in the middle of her lounge. When she got in, Jamie and Iziah were in the kitchen making cookies, well Jamie was making cookies, Iziah was playing her favourite game, 'how much vodka can I shot before I fall down and crack my head open again'

"So how was Dad?" Jamie asked as she carefully followed the recepie, no one would ever suspect that Jamie could actually bake, but she proved that she could, she just needed some supervision, Iziah was only two shots in so for the moment she would be alright.

"Dad was annoying but I didn't expect anything less really" Raven took off her coat and collapsed down at the table, "Izzy, were there any messages for me?"

"Nope, but Cena called and said he couldn't make dinner tonight, something about his tour going longer or some crap, I got tired of listening"

Raven rolled her eyes, typical of Iziah really, if it wasn't about her then she didn't listen. Talk about ego. "Anything else?"

"Nah, but Bobby called and said that you are needed next week, something about the line going cold but it was reheated"

That didn't make much sense to Raven but in a weird way, it made perfect sense, she could only hope that it wasn't another of John's collegues, she probably couldn't use the blind disguise again, although she would try. It all went quiet for a moment, thankfully because Iziah was doing her sister's head in and as the shots wore on, she knew it would only get worse.

"Hey everybody! Introducing my best friend Twiggy!" Storm suddenly burst in making the girls jump, her ivory hands pulling Twiggy into view and just like Storm had done, they were now questioning their sanity.

"Oh my God" Raven couldn't believe it, after all the talk Storm had done about this man, he was now here in the flesh.

"Ahhh zombie!" Iziah shrieked before downing another shot, that would make the zombie go away, apparently.

"He has an eye patch!" Jamie cheered her eyes bugging out, while Iziah was on her zombie kick, Jamie was on a pirate kick and seeing Twiggy with his eye patch just confirmed that she was right, there would be a pirate epidemic long before there was a zombie epidemic.

"Hello" Twiggy said rather nervously, he wasn't so keen on meeting new people but these people meant so much to Storm that he said he would give it a go. They didn't look so bad, identical twins and a tall over-excited blonde, he had met worse back in the old country. Storm took his hand and started to point them out so he knew which person was which.

"Thats Iziah, she has a fear of zombies right now, and thats Jamie, she likes pirates and thats Raven, no one quite knows what her issue is, but the scientists are close, so fingers crossed"

"Nice to meet you all, Storm has said alot about you"

"Well I hope it wasn't lies like I like her because I assure you I don't" Iziah piped up before letting out a loud burp,

"Ignore her Twiggy, she's a bitch"

"Yeah, Storm said"

Iziah let out a trail of giggles "Thank you! See Storm gets it"

"Well I'm going to have a smoke, Storm can I talk to you privately for a moment" Raven got up and headed outside to her rocking chair, Twiggy was more than happy to sit with Jamie and listen to her views on pirates.

While Raven sat in her chair rolling her smoke, Storm danced around on the porch obviously this was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life, Raven even thought that having Twiggy back was even better than the day she escaped Ted.

"I am so happy to have Twiggy back! I never realised how much I missed him!"

"He's nice" Raven said simply making Storm stop her dancing in her tracks.

"But?"

"I just don't think you should get too excited about the man that abandoned you for six years"

"Firstly it wasn't six years, it was eight years and secondly he had a very good reason"

"Which was?"

"I don't know, maybe I was just a horrible girlfriend and no man would want me"

"Storm no, your a sweet, kind, funny, loving girl, any man would be lucky to have you"

"Then why did he leave me?"

"Lets go ask him"

Following her cousin inside Storm still wondered if this was the right move, she had asked Twiggy about that night and the other bits of the past but he always shut it down, but right now with Raven by her side maybe it was the right time to get the answers that she craved.

"Twiggy we would like to ask you what happened after Storm was rescued" Raven asked taking her seat back at the table, Twiggy was sitting happily talking to Jamie that was until Raven opened her mouth.

"Can't reminice, sleeping"

"Alright then we will call the police" Iziah threatened making all of them look at her, Raven saw it, in Twiggy's one eye, the fear resounded, for some reason the police wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

"Don't do that"

"Alright then the eye patch is coming off"

"No! I'll talk, I've _wanted_ to tell you"

Twiggy took a breath, suddenly noticing all eyes were on him.

"After Storm was rescued, Mother Maria found me, I was still alive but barely, she got me to the hospital after Ted was annouced dead, my memory was hazy and really bad, they fixed me up and started asking questions, they thought that I had made you up, they didn't believe my story, Mother Maria couldn't help because they found her dead, they had tied her to a wooden plank with cuts and let the wild life have her, because there were no traces of you,

"Because I had wiped every trace of Storm away" Raven put in making Twiggy nod in agreement.

"Yes. They kept me in until they had no choice but to release me. I searched endlessly for Storm and before I knew it eight years of time had passed but I never gave up, when I did find you I thought that maybe it was time to give up, you were safe and possibly happy and it was time to let you move on with life, but I couldn't let go without seeing you so I saw you and the moment I did I knew I couldn't let you go, when I was with you it was the only time I was ever happy, and now that I'm here now I knew it was all worth it."

"Oh James" Storm rushed him and threw her arms around his neck, "You could've just said that"

"I know but I guess it was too hard"

Iziah lent against her sister as she watched Storm hug her friend with nothing but pure happiness. "Don't cha just love happy endings?"

Raven chuckled, if anyone deserved a happy ending it was Storm.

**A/N **So weird chapter I know, but thats what makes it so awesome! Onwards we go!


	25. Coming home to you

**Chapter 25 Coming home to you**

When John arrived home that week, the tiredness oozed through his body faster than anything. The week and upcoming event had prevented any time with Raven, he missed her more than anything. The house was dark when he got in, the pool light flickered telling him that someone was out there. John put his stuff down and joined her outside, still hoping that it was Raven and not Iziah. Thankfully it was Raven, she was leaning on the side of the pool reading some magazine, her body floating in the water almost majestically.

John slipped off his clothing and gently eased his body in the warm water. Raven didn't look up, she merely turned a page in her magazine.

"I told you I'm fine Izzy"

"It's not Izzy"

Raven tensed up for a moment, her shoulders relaxed but still she wouldn't face him. John waded his way to her, wrapping his big arms around her middle, his lips kissing her neck. "Are you ok Raven?"

"I''m fine"

"Don't seem like it"

"Well I am" She wouldn't look at him, that hurt him more than anything. Raven was upset but she refused to say why. It was like he was going backwards but unlike any other time, she was refusing to help him. He had to figure it out on his own.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Raven let out a deep breath, "I just miss you when you're away, I hate lookin at you knowing that two days later you're just gonna up and leave"

"Rae this is my job we're talking about"

She finally turned around in his arms allowing herself to look at him, "I know John and trust me I don't wanna be that girlfriend that makes you choose, but I'm gonna feel like this so we have to get used to it"

John kissed her softly, "Raven I know being busy is going to take its toll, but if this helps at all, I'm always going to be comin home to you and you alone"

Raven didn't say anything but John saw the look in her eye, it was the same one Liz used to get, the doubt of him being faithful, only Raven didn't straight out accuse him and brand him guilty.

"Raven I give you my word the only one that gets to see my dick is me and you"

She couldn't help but giggle, shaking her head "Alright I believe you but I'm a lonely woman on her own while her boyfriend is surrounded by easy women, I'm gonna be a teensy bit paranoid"

"Well if its only a teensy bit then I guess I can accept it"

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, "Shut up you fool and kiss me"

Chuckling softly he let his lips touch her's, drawing the groans out like a moth to a flame. When he pulled away he was glad to see that at least she still had that flame in her eyes, she still wanted him. Wanted him with everything she had. Raven kissed his lips again, needing to make sure he was actually here and she hadn't fallen asleep. John let his hand wonder down her frame, cupping a wet breast in his hands, the weight of her flesh only poured more lust into his already hot system. He pulled his lips to her neck, gently nipping at the pulse ready for it to go faster. The quietest moan slipped from her chords, she needed much more of him to feed the fire starting in her belly. Raven pulled his lips back to her's, feeling him growing against her body only told her that if she didn't do this now, she would die waiting for him. Raven gave him a last kiss before turning back around, sticking her naked butt out, John's lips went back to her neck, his hand sliding under the water. Her body tensed up as he slid inside her, she couldn't help it, it always did sting a bit when he was inside her but this time hurt more than anything. His big hands snaked down her tattooed arms until they rested on her tiny one's, Raven shook the pain away, it was melting away now as his hips began to move, Raven shut her eyes and just let herself enjoy the moment, little grunts banging out with every move. It didn't even matter that each thrust made her ribs crack against the side, water splashing around madly, all that mattered was that special spot inside her being jabbed at making her want to scream and shout. John twisted her chin around, a hot lip-lock taking her mind away from her creaking ribs, the pleasure she usually felt with him was doubled even trippled. John kept his lips pushing on her's, his strokes becoming harder almost violent. Raven let the primal grunt burst from deep inside, the edge of bliss had never felt so amazing, it always would if it was John taking her to the edge. He let his body have its last spasms, pushing out all the pent up passion until he had no choice but to let himself fall from her body. When Raven was sure the earthquake inside her body had stopped, she unlocked herself from his lips and faced him again.

"I miss you more and more every time you do that"

"I guess I should stop doing it then" John teased softly allowing himself to kiss her lips softly, Raven uttered a grunt of delight.

"You'll regret it if you do"

John knew she was making a joke but he still took it seriously, he didn't know why but he knew that if he didn't, he would regret it. John took her hand and pulled her away from the side, "I have something for you"

"Thought you already gave it too me" Raven laughed letting herself be moved, she was feeling alot more tired out now, if he wanted to lead her to the side and carry her into bed then that would be greatly appreiciated. John gently pulled her body out of the water once he was out. She was so small in his arms, her head barely hitting his shoulder. John laid down on the towel she had laid out for herself, Raven flopping on top of him, John shuffled around in the pocket of his shorts, a small box of black velvet winding up in Raven's hands. She didn't want to open it but she knew she had too. If she didn't, it would only crush his feelings.

"Whats this?"

"Open it and find out" John's eyes twinkled with mystery. Raven flipped the lid up to find a sterling silver skull shaped ring, the eyes of the skull branded with small ruby stones. It made the skull look like it was angry and its eyes were a-flame with rage.

"What kind of ring is this?" Raven asked just looking at it, she had no idea if this ring meant something or if it was just what it was, a ring.

"There are different kinds of rings now?" John asked that dimpled grin lighting up his face. "I really didn't know there were different types of rings Rae, man no wonder the sales girl looked at me weird when I picked this out and said it was for my girlfriend"

"Oh you're so funny" Raven nudged his ribs, "It's beautiful John, I really like it"

He kissed her temple, "So will you?"

"Will I what?" Raven asked as she slipped the skull ring onto her thumb, the only digit it would fit.

"Marry me"

She looked up at him, her eyes bulging with shock not knowing what to say. John burst out laughing, "I was kiddin Rae!"

"That is not funny"

"It was a little funny"

"Yeah ok it was, you know if you ever ask me, I'm gonna think its a joke and you're gonna be upset"

John kissed her lips again, a tender lingering before looking those silver orbs deeply, "Trust me if I ask, you'll know"

They laid down on the towel, the silence over them more comfortable than ever. "You know I never thought I would be the girl that might have a marriage under her belt, it just wasn't something I thought I could have, but if it means you're mine forever and I'm the only one that gets to bang you, then bring on the marriage!"

"You're a very weird girl you know that"

"Yeah but thats why so many people love me, I'm just awesome"

"And obviously not egotistical at all"

"I'm not being egotistical, I'm being honest, uh hello, awesome! Right here"

John pulled her body closer, giving her a little squeeze "Yeah thats the exact reason I love you Rae, you're awesome, thats the entire reason I love you, if you weren't awesome well we'd have a problem"

Raven just laughed, letting her wet silver curls fly around madly, she knew deep down why John loved her and it wouldn't matter if she was awesome or not. At least that was her theory.


	26. Info

**Chapter 36 Info**

Shawn knocked on the door wondering if this was a good idea, it wasn't as bad as the blackmail thing but still if Raven was around, she would treat him like the enemy, all he wanted was a little bit of info, that wasn't so bad was it, Raven would find a way to make it bad. She was good like that, she could justify anything and turn anything good into something bad, she was a twister (as he called it) she could twist anything to suit her. Jamie opened the door and flew into his arms, Jamie loved her father and she didn't care who knew that, that was the good thing about her brain injury, where most girls her age would find it 'uncool' to show affection for her father, she didn't get, so she loved her father, isn't that how she was meant to feel?

"Dad! I missed you!" Jamie squeezed his body before letting go, that was when he noticed a red welt on her left cheek, as though someone had hit her. Hit her hard enough to leave a mark.

"What happened to your face?"

Jamie just looked at him confused, as far as she knew her face was fine.

"You have a red mark on it"

Jamie laughed shrugging her shoulders, "I have no idea, it could've been when I took my shirt on, I might've hit myself in the face, I could never be a stripper."

"Are you busy Jam, I was hoping I could talk to you"

Jamie beamed, hardly ever did she get to have what she called a 'big-girl' chat, although after the last one she had with Raven, she was starting to be glad about that. Big choices didn't concern her which made her happy, she wasn't very good at making choices.

"Sure! Wait, is it about moon technology? Cause I wouldn't know anything about that"

Shawn smiled but didn't laugh like he usually would have. He followed her to the couch, "Where's your sister?"

"Um in the backyard hanging out washing and singing along to _Theory_"

Shawn gave a sly glance around hoping that no one was within ear shot, "So Jam, I was told that you're in trouble"

Her whole face fell, "I'm in trouble?"

"Raven told me you have a boyfriend"

Her face picked up again lighting up at the thought of Kane, "Yeah, he is so loverly."

"How long have you been with him?"

"Um almost a year I think but don't quote me on that"

Shawn kept the angry rage to himself, a whole year of Kane betraying him, every day he would exchange pleasantries and all the time he was doing this behind his back. "A year huh? Thats a long time Jamie, and does he treat you right?"

Jamie nodded proudly, "Ya-ha, he is so good to me, I stubbed my toe last week and he carried me up the stairs, course I probably weigh about one pound to him"

"Have you and your boyfriend seen each other naked?"

Jamie giggled, she had no idea that her kind loving father was merely pumping her for information that he could use against his friend, the more information he had the more powerful his blackmail could become. He would've felt bad for using Jamie like this if he wasn't so angry.

"Yeah we have, he is so pretty." Jamie giggled just as Raven came in, a basket of dry clothing in her arms. When she saw them on the couch she instantly jumped to defence mode.

"So you and your boyfriend are happy?" Shawn asked as Raven set her basket down, she might of have Tyler Connolly blasting in her ear but she could still tell that her father was up to no good. She put Tyler down and concentrated on their conversation, according to what Shawn could tell, Raven was still in _Theory_ land.

"Yeah we're happy,"

"And how old is your boyfriend?"

"You don't have to answer that Jamie, in fact here are your clothes, take 'em upstairs and fold them up please"

Jamie jumped off the couch and took her pile of colourful clothing up to her room, "Thank you for coming Dad! I do miss you you know!"

Once Jamie's door had slammed closed, Raven looked to her father, "You just keep finding ways to piss me off don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Raven" Shawn got up and straightened his shirt, "I should be going, things to do and all"

"She'll choose him"

Shawn stopped and looked at his daughter, her tiny hands sorting clothing faster than his eyes could keep up. "What's that meant to mean?"

"When Jamie finds out what's going on, she'll be forced to pick a side and she'll choose Kane"

Shawn didn't believe that, sure Jamie liked Kane but she was also a daddy's girl. There was only one person that Jamie would choose over him, "No she won't"

Raven finally stopped her sorting and looked to her father "Sure she will because I'll be on Kane's side, you and I both know that if she had to choose between me and you, she'll choose me everytime, therefore if you keep doing what you're doing, you're gonna lose her. Just think about that while you're deciding what kind of blackmail you're going to use this week" Raven turned back to her clothes pile, "And while you're at it, shut the door, it's freezing in here"

Shawn did as he was asked, he couldn't help but think two things, one; Raven was right about Jamie, she would choose her sister, the one that saved her life over him, and two; it was almost thirty-one degrees, how was Raven cold?


	27. Maybe I was wrong

**Chapter 27 Maybe I was wrong**

_"Hey its Kane, leave a message"_

_"Kane, its Rae, Jamie is in the hospital, come when you can, she's ok but she's asking for you. See you when you get this"_

As soon as Kane heard hospital and Jamie, he was out of there, sadly for him Daniel insisted on coming too, apparently with all his freaking out, Kane was in no state to drive. Kane kept shouting at Daniel to drive faster, all he could picture was Jamie lying in a pool of her own blood, fighting to stay alive, for now the blackmailer had stopped which was good, Kane couldn't deal with that and the love of his life in hospital.

"She'll be fine Kane" Daniel kept repeating weaving in and out of traffic like a madman, shouting at random cars and tooting the horn.

"Just drive Daniel!" Kane shouted again, it was a short never ending circle, the same words being repeated until Daniel finally arrived at the hospital. Daniel wasn't even sure the car had stopped moving when Kane jumped out and raced up the stairs, his long legs being used to his advantage. Daniel wasn't far behind, in time to hear Kane almost tear the receptionist's head off.

"Kane! Wow you got here fast" Raven commented stirring her coffee, she hated hospital coffee but when its all you got,

"Where's Jamie!? Is she ok!? What happened!?"

"Whoa! One question at a time!" Raven laughed, "Jamie is fine,"

"How can she be fine! She's in hospital!"

"Ok breathe Kane, Jamie is fine, she had a little inflammation, she's going to have her appendix removed, she'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, my fault, I should've said she was fine in my message, I was busy answering her questions, dealing with the stupid nurses and trying to stop myself from kickin a hole in the coke machine, sorry to worry you"

Kane calmed down like one percent, "Can I see her?"

"Sure room twelve,"

Daniel went to follow his partner but Raven grabbed his elbow, "This is something Kane should do on his own, Jamie ain't really a fan of your's goat-boy"

Daniel shook out of her grip "What did you call me?"

"Goat-boy. Trust me it would be a lot worse if Iziah was here, she would be making goat sounds at you"

Daniel gave her an evil look, deciding against hitting her or making her tap out, he needed coffee. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee"

"Don't care" Raven offered as she made her way back towards Jamie's room.

When Kane found Jamie's room he heaved a sigh of relief, she was fine just like her sister promised, her little face alive with pleasure as she played with the bed, "Bed goes up, bed goes down, bed goes up, bed goes down"

"See you're having fun"

"Kane!" Jamie forgot all about the controls, now that Kane was here it simply didn't matter. "I'm so glad you're here"

"Me too, I thought somethin bad had happened to you, Raven said you were in hospital"

Jamie let out a giggle, "Yeah my intestine is swelled so there gonna take it out but its ok cause apparently its a useless bastard anyways"

Kane almost had another heart-attack hearing that but he realised that Jamie was a tad muddled with which organ was going to be removed. She had the rest right. "At any rate Jamie I'm glad you're ok, had me sick with worry you did"

"Sorry" Jamie said sheepishly hiding her face under the blankets, "I didn't mean to worry you"

He waved it aside, now that he knew she was alright it didn't matter. "It's fine as long as you're ok"

"I'm ok, be alot better when they get this usless bastard outta me"

Kane took her hand, laughing at how Jamie was now talking to what she thought was her appendix, he was more glad that she wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood. Like Raven had promised, she was a-ok.

"You know its rude to peer into someone elses room"

Shawn almost jumped out of his skin, Raven holding her coffee, those silver eyes peering right through to his soul. Shawn turned back to his daughter, Kane sat by her bedside holding her hand and talking to her. The smiles on their faces told Shawn what he was trying to deny.

"He really loves her doesn't he?"

"Yup. And she really loves him, driving a wedge between them is only going to hurt and destroy"

Shawn let out a sigh, "I've never seen him so panicked, when his first wife was in hospital he didn't get half as upset as he was now"

"Yeah its kinda weird to see him like that but it proves that he loves her, or at least cares about her deeply"

"I don't want him to hurt her"

"No one wants that Dad but you don't know that he's going too, look I'm not going to say that their relationship is going to be all rainbows and smiles, there gonna have tough times, thats just life but don't shut it down before they've even had a chance to try"

"You know I'm not even sure that made sense but still I agree with you" He gave another look to Kane and Jamie, "He does love her or at least care for her deeply, I'll stop the blackmailing thing, I don't think there's any reason for them to know it was me"

Raven touched his arm, "If you're done being a jerk and you're willin to let them be then I agree, they don't need to know what we do"

Shawn wrapped an arm around his daughter, his lips kissing her temple, "How did you get so wise little one?"

Raven laughed, "I'm not wise, I'm just drunk"


	28. Please help him

**A/N **So these chapters are Storm and Twiggy, they might be weird and if so does it really matter? Really? LOL Onwards we go!

**Chapter 28 Please help him**

Twiggy stomped his way through the grass to his usual spot, he didn't want to leave Storm but he knew that he had too even if for just a couple of days, he was so close last night, so close to ripping her clothes off, but he couldn't, he didn't want to ruin what they had between them, plus he didn't want to disappoint, Twiggy had been a little busy with the past and trying to find Storm to worry about sex, it was something he had yet to experience and he wanted to experience it with her, but somewhere inside of him, something was holding him back, something other than the fact that he didn't want to ruin anything. Storm meant too much too him. It was part of the reason why he was now making his way through the cemetary in search of his angel tombstone, it was the best one to sleep under, it had shelter from the rain and wind, plus it was hidden from the naked eye, it could only be seen if someone was to visit it. Twiggy didn't want to tell her that he was currently unemployed, homeless and in order to get through while he was searching for her, he had resorted to stealing, he really was bottom of the barrel. Of course all that could be solved if he took her up on the offer of staying with her, he didn't want too, he didn't want to mooch off her, she had been used enough and he refused to be just another bastard that had used her. Of course it made sense to Twiggy, it probably didn't to anyone else, luckily he didn't have to explain it. He settled himself under the angel and closed his eyes, he hated lying to Storm but he knew what she would do if he told her, she would worry and when she worried, she almost gave herself a heart attack. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep but he woke in a hurry, someone was nudging his ribs softly with a very hard boot.

"Isn't this interesting"

Twiggy wasn't sure which twin cousin it was, but he knew it was one of them. She offered her hand "Any reason in particular you're sleeping here Twiggy?"

"No where else to go"

She just looked at him, her silver orbs probing into his one eye. He took her hand and let her help him up, "Nothin is gonna get sorted by you sittin here trying to sleep so lets go"

"Where?"

"To the moon, where do you think? To Storms"

"I can't go back there"

She gave him a hard look before attaching her very sharp black nails to his ear, "Oh you're comin with me Twiggy even if I have to drag you all the way"

She wanted to drag him all the way but halfway there, he decided it was just best if he followed her. She wrapped her knuckles on the door, "Storm! You in there!?"

The wood came back and Storm just looked at her in surprise, it was the first time Iziah had ever been over to visit, "Hey, I believe this belongs to you" Iziah shoved Twiggy forward, her sharp index finger pointing a hole through him. "Tell her or I will and I'll make stuff up to make you a bad guy, I can do it, so help me I will do it"

"What?" Storm asked looking between her boyfriend and her psycho cousin,

"I'll let him tell you, in the meantime I'm going to see Mrs T, I miss her babble about her slutty daughter"

"So what apparently do you have to tell me that's so bad it warrents Iziah's presence" Storm asked once the door was shut, she was glad he was back, she still feared that he would be leaving her forever but here he was, still here and still wanting her.

"You know how I leave for days on end and when I come back I'm worse for wear"

"Yeah" Storm couldn't forget it, he would come back covered in filth and grime, looking like he hadn't slept for days on end. He wouldn't tell her and after a while she just stopped asking, he would tell her one day, apparently that was now.

Twiggy let out a sigh, his stupid yet serious secret about to come to light, "Storm I'm homeless, unemployed and a theif" When he said it outloud it only cemented his fear, he wasn't good enough for her. Ted thought it back in the day and it turned out that he was right, Twiggy would never be good enough for Storm.

"Twiggy thats just stupid, of course you have a home, your home is with me, it always has been" Storm pulled him into a hug, her slender arms wrapping around him tightly, never wanting to let go. "We can deal with everything else but don't ever think that you ain't got a home cause you do"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I guess I was being stupid and plus I'm a man"

Storm let out a chuckle, "It's so unfair that you guys can just fall back on that, I do something stupid and everyone is my case, you do something stupid and its forgotten because you're a man"

"So you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you, you douche-bag, I've always loved you. I should slap you just for asking that"

"Ooh can I do it!?" Iziah shouted out making Storm remember that the walls were paper thin, Storm could hear the glee in her cousin's voice.

"No you jolly well can't" Mrs T spoke up, "But if you really want to slap somebody my dear, you can slap my daughter, slutty no good girl, slap her please, no one will care or at least I won't"

"She really doesn't like her daughter does she?" Twiggy asked trying not to laugh, he knew he shouldn't be laughing but he couldn't help it.

"No I jolly well don't and I'll tell you why, when she thought I was dead she laughed and asked what she was gettin in my will, that was the only reason she showed up, I bet her slutty face was red when I pulled through and lived another fourty years"

Storm exchanged a look with Twiggy as the older woman and Iziah cracked up laughing, shaking it loose Storm turned her attention back to Twiggy, "You know I could ask my Dad for a job for you, he has lots going"

"I don't know Storm, I don't want to give your Dad any reason to hate me," Twiggy tried not to point out that he hadn't even met the man yet, he was nervous enough about that without adding more on top of it.

"At least let me ask, then you can meet him and we'll from there"

Twiggy was about to tell her no but to be fair she wasn't mad at his stupidity so maybe he should cut her a break, getting her help wasn't something he minded. "Alright you can ask him but tell him straight off the bat that I've only got one eye"

Storm kept the chuckle to herself even if he didn't, "I might go and take a shower"

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Storm asked innocently, knowing that he would say no.

"Maybe later" He kissed her cheek and headed towards the bathroom. He was glad that the problems he had were getting sorted, all he wanted was a life free of hassles and full of Storm.

While Twiggy was in the shower Storm rung her father, she didn't want to ask but she wanted to help Twiggy, besides it wasn't like she asked him all the time for help, she wanted too but she was scared too. Now it wasn't about her, it was about Twiggy.

"Storm! This is a surprise, how are you?"

"Hey Steph, I'm good and you?"

"Good, good. Do you wanna speak to your Dad?"

"Or you, it doesn't matter which I guess"

Stephanie let out a chuckle, "So what can I do for you?"

"A friend of mine, well boyfriend actually, is a little bit jobless and I was wondering if you had anything spare, anything at all"

"Can he wrestle?"

"I don't know, he can fight but I guess thats not the same thing"

"Tell you what, come in tomorrow and I'll see if we can find something,"

"Thank you Steph, I really appreciate it"

"I know you do hun, thats why I said yes. Now is there anything about him I should know, record or anything?"

"Um no but he does only have one eye"

"Strange. Well bring him in so we can meet him and we'll see what I can do"

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime sweetheart but there is a secret clause"

"I was afraid of that, so what do I have to do?"

Steph let out a chuckle of laughter, "You, me, your Dad and this boyfriend of your's are to have lunch, tomorrow, because if he's your boyfriend we're gonna have to meet him eventually"

"Alright that I can do, just don't be mean to him"

"Storm! I am never mean! How could you say something like that! You know when I see you I'm going to give you such a slapping"

"A billion dollar slap?"

"Yes! Exactly"

"I'm hanging up now Steph and thank you again"

"You're welcome honey"

**A/N So weird chapter I know but oh well, I think you guys & gals are used to my weirdness by now and if not then theres not much I can do about it! LOL Star points to everyone! **


	29. Why won't he?

**Chapter 29 Why won't he?**

"Why won't he sleep with me?" Storm asked just barging into her cousin's house, Raven was baking in the kitchen

"Thats gonna take some explaining" Raven said as she shoved another tray of cookies into the oven, Storm slumped down at the kitchen counter.

"Twiggy and me have been back together for a while and he still hasn't slept with me"

"Yeah thats still needin some explaination Stormy-Jo"

Storm heaved out a sigh "I try to iniate things but he always shuts it down, its like I'm repulsive"

"Maybe he's nervous?" Raven suggested making Storm roll her eyes.

"Raven thats just stupid"

"Ok fine, maybe you do repulse him, maybe he only feels turned on when you're kissing him"

Storm shot her a dark look,

"What I tried to help but you're not even going to listen"

"Fine, I'll listen, why do you think he won't sleep with me?"

"There could be lots of reasons, nerves, doubt, maybe he don't know what he's doing"

Now Storm let out a chuckle, "Rae guys always know what they're doing"

"No they don't actual, guys get nervous about that sorta thing as much as girls do. Especially if they're first timers, everyone gets nervous about doing something for the first time and guys aren't immune to it"

Storm let out a sigh, "I tell you I've never had a craving like this, I'm this close to just ripping his clothes off and raping him"

Raven laughed as she tended to her cookies, "Have you thought about talkin to him about this? Letting him know where you stand"

"Yeah that's a conversation I don't really wanna have cause I know what it'll do, make everything weird"

"Thats what Jamie did with Kane, she talked to him and the next I heard the bed springs were thumping"

"How is she?" Storm asked, she heard that Jamie was in the hospital getting her appendix removed. From what she knew Jamie was fine, another surgery wouldn't harm her. Kane had been attentive towards her, he couldn't stay with her but he made sure that he kept in contact with her and let Jamie know that he was thinking about her.

"Good, surgery went well and they're keepin her in for obs, because of her heart and brain but she should be back in a few days"

Storm didn't say anything for a full moment, "Do you really think that I should just talk to him?"

"It can't do any harm"

Storm fell silent again before noticying the ring on her cousin's thumb, "Thats pretty Rae"

"Thanks, John got it for me, I think he might have bigger plans on his mind"

"What kind of bigger plans?"

"I think he might ask me to marry him, I could be wrong but thats the vibe I got"

"Will you say yes?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know, if I did, I wouldn't be baking"

"Do you want to be his wife?"

"Yes and no, I'm all over the place quite honestly, then there's the other thing, I still ain't figured out how to tell him, all I know is, it could be a deal breaker and I don't really want any deals with him broken"

"Looks like we gotta talk to our men"

Raven let out a laugh, "Are you really going to talk to Twiggy about his lack of putting out?"

"Tell you what, I'll talk to him tonight about the lack of sex if you talk to John about this mysterious thing you're hiding from him"

"I'm not hiding it, I just ain't gotten around to telling him"

"Yeah well tonight you tell him and I'll talk to Twiggy"

"That don't make me feel any better, you get to end the night with sex and I get to end the night with John hating me or being angry at the very least"

Storm patted her hand, she wanted to ask what Raven was hiding but on the other hand she didn't want to know, knowing Raven it was messy and complicated. She had enough of her own issues to sort out. "Some how, some way you'll change his mind and make him love you again, you're a twister by nature, you could brutally murder someone and make the jury believe you're innocent and you're the victim"

"Yeah that is true, I am good at making people see things how I do,"


	30. Catching you

**Chapter 30 Catching you**

Just after Storm left and Raven had finished cleaning up her mess, Bobby decided to drop by, a folder and bit of paper in his hands,

"This must be big Bobby, for you to come all the way here just for a job"

He sat down at her kitchen table gravely, "There is something you should look at"

Raven took a seat opposite him, "Do I want to know? From the looks of it, I don't want to be involved, not even a little bit"

Bobby dug out some notes and passed them to her, "This came through this morning, I've been doing my own digging, thinking that its wrong but it turns out, I'm not wrong"

Raven skimmed it over, wondering how this was even happening, apparantly it was happening and Bobby wanted her to deal with it. "Is that all the info you have?"

"Yes fortunately, what do you want to do?"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, she just looked at the paper in front of her. "I think I can talk to him, convince him of the best course of action"

"I think we're past that Rae"

"What are you talkin about?"

Bobby let out another sigh, "There is a warrent for his arrest, if you don't get him then someone else will and you know what that means"

Raven let out a sigh, she was hoping something like this would never happen but sadly, God evidently was still pissed as hell at her, it was the only explaination she had for life being so unfair. However a plan was forming in her head, there was always a way around things but would she be willing to lose her sister in the process, she had too do her job before someone else did it for her.

"Alright Bobby I'll take care of it, if you can keep the dogs at bay long enough I think I can sort it out"

"I hope you do because you know what happens at feeding time"

Raven shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. Feeding time wasn't something she wanted or needed.

All day Raven waited, the uncertainty and nerves washed through her, of all the bounties to chase, it had to be this one. This would only cement her as the bitch, she was the one to destroy their family and tear it apart, after everything she had done, this would be the worst. Bobby had managed to keep the hungry dogs at bay, giving them false directions and phoney locations, he hoped Raven could sort this but if she couldn't everything was just going to blow up. It was like D-day and it all rested on Raven's small shoulders. Finally at long last the door opened and in came her sister, "Randy can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Iziah instantly could tell something was up, for one thing her sister had on her 'work' gear, short shorts and black t-shirt, all adapt for running and chasing, that look in her silver orbs didn't put her at ease.

"About what Raven?" Iziah asked moving her body slightly in front of Randy's, if Raven was about to attack then she would have to get through her sister first.

"Izzy please, just let me talk to him alone"

"About what Raven?" Randy asked, the Viper didn't like that look in her eyes, usually he could tell what was going in her head but her eyes seemed almost misty.

"Please don't make me do this out here, like this" Raven didn't want to do this but she saw no way around it. It had to be done,

"Well whatever you have to say to Randy you can say in front of me"

Raven shook her head sadly, pulling out her handcuffs, "Randy Orton there is a warrent out of your arrest, please put your hands behind your back or I will have to use excessive force"

"Raven what the hell!?"

"I'm sorry Iziah, but there is a warrent out for him, I have to take him before someone else does" Raven hadn't moved to cuff his thick wrists together, Iziah was confused but Raven could tell Randy wasn't, he knew this was coming, it was only a matter of time.

"You can't arrest him! Dude what the hell!?" Iziah yelled at her sister, finally she had moved to put those metal restraints on Randy, he didn't even try to resist, he merely let her do her job.

"Iziah I have to take him, there is a warrent out for him, if I don't someone else will, and it'll be a lot worse" Raven looked to Randy, at least his giant arms wouldn't be a problem but there was still the matter of his height and weight advantage. Raven was already arresting him, she didn't want to tazor him as well.

"Raven Venom if you do this, I swear I will never speak to you again," Iziah breathed out angrily, "If you take him, thats us done"

"I'm sorry Iziah but this is whats best for both of you" She took his arm and pulled him towards the door, feeling crappier than she had ever felt, she didn't want to arrest Randy or take him in, but at least with her Randy wouldn't be lost in the system.

"Watch your head Randy" Raven said gently helping him into the car, she was more surprised that he still hadn't resisted. He could've easily resisted if he wanted too. When he was in the car she slipped into her seat, Raven flopped her head back, so many people were going to be pissed at this, Randy, his girlfriend Iziah, his best friend John, his friends Shawn and Hunter, the only one that wouldn't be pissed off was Bobby,

"I didn't want to do this Randy"

"So why did you?" Randy asked pulling his hands free, Iziah had failed to notice that Raven didn't lock them properly, he wasn't sure why, perhaps she wanted him to escape.

"It's better if I take you Randy, if someone else did, you would be lost in the system." Raven finally started driving, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. "It was coming up to feeding time"

"Feeding time?"

"Every bounty hunter in the system is gunnin for you, they want the braggin rights and the fame that would come with it, not me, I just want you cleared so you can go back to her" Raven switched gears, "It could've gotten really messy, thats why I've got you. Once I get you to Shelly, she'll sort you out and you'll be back before you know it"

Randy didn't say anything for a moment, finally looking at her he let the deep voice wash over her "She's never going to forgive you,"

Raven let out a heavy sigh, "Guess I'm back to being public enemy number one, I kinda missed it to be honest"

Randy went to open his mouth but decided against it, Raven was already in enough trouble with her sister, he couldn't ask her to keep why he was a wanted man, he had to man up and tell Iziah himself.

"Shame really"

"What is?"

Raven shook her head, a single tear coming down her face, "I really did love him, looks like its all over now"

He saw it in her silver eyes, this was one of the hardest things she had to do and because she did it she had lost her sister, her boyfriend, her father and her uncle. In one single flash, she had lost everything.

**A/N Hows that for a slice of fried gold! What did Randy do? Will Raven be forgiven? What is she hiding from John? tingles right now people! LOL Onwards! **


	31. Easy out

**Chapter 31 Easy out**

Iziah could do nothing but pace, pace and mutter insults at her sister. She knew her sister had to do her job and nothing would come between that but she really didn't think that Raven would arrest her boyfriend, Iziah didn't know what happened to bountys after she handed them to Bobby but she assumed it wasn't good, she didn't care what Randy did, that was his business but that didn't mean that Raven had to arrest him and take him away. Iziah swore black and blue that she would never forgive her sister. Iziah had never been so angry at Raven and over the years they had had some major fights but this took the cake. After a really long wait Randy finally came back, a blur of black rushed at him, arms wrapping around his neck. At least one person Iziah cared for had returned and with her anger she was glad it was Randy.

"Randy! What happened!?"

He didn't want to say why he had been taken, it was a part of his past that he didn't want to re-live any time soon.

"Look I don't care about your past, that's your bizo but what happened after you were taken?"

"Your sister got me to Shelly"

Iziah's eyes narrowed, she had a cousin called Shelly, well technically two cousins but one didn't count to Iziah, she was a whore.

"This Shelly, what colour hair did she have?"

"Black with green streaks" Randy answered not knowing where this was going. He hoped he had at least given the right answer. Iziah let out a sigh of relief, Shelly with black hair was alright. "Shelly cleared it all up and now I'm a free man"

"Where's the traitor?" Iziah snapped still evidently mad that Raven had arrested Randy, she was going to honour her word this time, no way in hell would she forgive Raven for this. Ever.

"I don't know, she left me the moment I got to Shelly's, she said that I would be alright from there."

"Good. I hope the bitch is smart enough to stay away from me" Iziah seethed, "If she knew what was good for her, she would stay away from me for good"

Randy let out a sigh, "Izzy you can't stay mad at your sister. She was doing her job"

"I don't care" Iziah snapped at her boyfriend, "She shouldn't of done what she did"

"Iz it was her job. It turned out all right in the end"

Iziah muttered angrily in very irate Russian. Clearly she didn't want to forgive her sister anytime soon and nothing Randy could say was going to change her mind.

"I'm going to bed. If she comes in, tell her she's a dead woman"

Iziah got up in the morning feeling a little better, she was still angry but at least she wasn't in that frame of mind of destroying on sight. She would at least talk to her sister when she came inside. Randy came up the stairs a few moments later, welts on his body from Iziah's angry love making, still he would take it. Rough sex was just as fun as any other time.

Randy slipped his arms around her waist as she made breakfast. "Morning, how you feeling?"

"Still angry at Rae but who know's, maybe we can talk it out"

Randy was at least happy that Iziah was willing to talk. Usually she was all about destruction but obviously she had calmed down enough to see reason.

"I hope so"

Iziah turned in his arms, a little guilty about the marks on his chest, "Sorry I hurt you Randy"

He let a devious smirk come out, "It takes alot more than your nails to hurt me Izzy"

"And I'm sorry about the biting"

"It's fine really"

"I probably shouldn't of kicked you either"

Randy let out a chuckle, his lips kissing her hair. "It's fine really, a little pain won't do me any harm"

"Thank God for that" Iziah laughed as she flicked a look towards the ranch slider, "I think I might go out to her room, see if she's awake"

Iziah peeled back the ranch slider, a little wary because the door was unlocked, Raven was too paranoid to leave it unlocked for any reason.

"Raven?" Iziah whispered in the dark pulling back the dark curtain. Her sister's bed was still neatly made, it was quite clear that Raven hadn't slept there last night. Iziah let out a sigh and went back inside, "She wasn't there"

"Is that a bad thing?" Randy asked, according to Iziah, Raven did this from time to time.

"Probably not, she's probably stayin with John until I stop being mad"

Randy shook his head, "John says he was alone last night"

Iziah shrugged off the bad feeling in her gut, it said that something bad had happened to her sister, then again she could be wrong, she hoped that she was. "She'll be fine, if she's not with Cena then she'll be with Jamie or Storm"

Randy wasn't convinced but if her sister said she was fine then who was he to doubt that. If anyone knew her, it was her identical twin.

**A/N So a short chapter I know, is Raven alright and where is she? Is Iziah right or wrong? Continue reading to find out good people! **


End file.
